Soledad
by Vikabi0te
Summary: Después del combate contra los dragones Lucy esta dispuesta a confesarse pero la preocupación de Natsu por Lissana hace que ella se arrepintiera, ellos ya no se hablaban y Lucy se volvió solitaria y poderosa, podrá Natsu darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando y que necesita recuperar a la antigua Lucy o se quedara con lisssana y dejara a Lucy otra vez sola... Entra a leer y descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fan fic, es con clasificación M porque después del segundo capitulo empiezan las escenas para mayores de 16

**Advertencia: Los personajes le pertenecen a Mashima, yo solo cree la trama**

**Espero que les guste mi historia, bueno aquí los dejo con la historia :D**

Soledad

capitulo 1

**El pasado y el futuro se encuentran, pero si el presente muere que pasara con el futuro, Natsu sabe que debe proteger a Lucy sobre todo si el futuro de Rogue quiere asesinarla, el futuro sabe que si ella misma muere todo desaparecerá por eso ella se cruza entre el ataque y el presente, El sabe que no pudo hacer nada, no es como cuando Lissana murió, sus sentimientos son diferentes, cuando Lissana murió el sintió impotencia por no haberse podido despedir ni haberla podido proteger, pero ahora al ver a el futuro en el suelo con una herida que atravesaba todo su abdomen y ver al presente llorando, pensó que el futuro era el presente y el futuro con el ultimo respiro que le quedaba le pidió al presente "Muéstrame tu mano... la que tiene al gremio tatuado, quiero ver esa mano por última vez" el presente entrego su mano, rápidamente y entre sollozos pregunto muy exaltada "Que le paso a tu mano, el signo del gremio no está, tu mano... mi mano derecha" Natsu al mirar hacia atrás recordó el día en el que ella tatuó su mano, estaba tan emocionada y lo primero que izo fue ir a gritarle a él "Mira, mira Natsu tengo tatuado en mi mano el signo de Fairy Tail" Esto izo que corrieran lagrimas, al lado de él se encontraba su querido y odiado amigo Gray, el sorprendido comprendió que su amigo sentía algo por la rubia que usaba magia celestial, el lo sabía desde un principio desde que ella llego al gremio el sabia que iban a terminar juntos, pero algo izo que él se diera cuenta de que para la "muerte" de Lissana Natsu nunca derramo ni una lagrima, Natsu, el estaba muriendo por dentro, quería llorar y gritar hasta no poder mas pero el sabia que en ese momento no podía, tenía que salvar a Lucy, a pesar de todos los sentimientos que estaba descubriendo en ese momento su sentido común le gano y decidió destruir a Rogue para así poder salvar a la rubia que detrás de él no podía parar de llorar**

-Te protegeré... aunque sea lo último que haga, no permitiré que nadie toque a Lucy- Dijo el peli rosa ya con una vena a punto de explotar en su frente

-Gray, Happy y todos los demás... Llévense a Lucy y salgan de aquí- El ya no sabía qué hacer para demostrarle a Lucy que corría peligro en ese lugar y que él no permitiría que le pasara nada

-Pero Natsu... No podemos... no puedo dejarla aquí- Dijo la rubia muy triste

-Lucy, Natsu tiene razón será mejor irnos-

-Pero Gray...- Al voltearse vio como su querido Dragonslayer peleaba por su vida... solo la de ella y decidió hacer caso asintiendo sin poder hablar

Natsu: Espero que lo entiendas Lucy, y quiero que me perdones... si yo no vuelvo con vida quiero saber que me perdonaras

Lucy pudo llegar al momento en el que la puerta de eclipse iba a ser abierta, pero se dio cuenta del gran erros que iban a cometer, pero ya era tarde... abrieron las puertas, Lucy explico lo que pasaba pero ya era demasiado tarde, por eso ella tomo una decisión que podría costarle la vida, ella corrió hasta la llanura de Eclipse, la tomo y grito con todas sus fuerzas

-¡No dejare que la vida de Natsu/Lucy sea en vano!- Gritaron juntos, sin estar en el mismo lugar, una sincronización perfecta

Lucy junto con la otra maga celestial Yukino lograron cerrar la puerta, los Dragonslayer peleaban con los dragones que lograron pasar por la puerta, pero luego de varios acontecimientos Lucy descubrió el diario de su Futuro y encontró la manera de como revertir todo lo que estaba pasando, destruir la puerta de Eclipse, Lucy trataba de destruir la puerta mientras Mirajne, Wendy, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow y Freed peleaban contra el dragón Zilconis, pero un gran golpe de parte de Natsu logro dejar totalmente noqueado al Rogue del futuro y destruir la puerta de Eclipse

-Kyaaa- Grito la Rubia al ser empujada por el gran impulso del golpe

-¡Natsu!- Gritaba el felino azul alado

-¿Eh?- muy extrañado respondió el oji verde

En ese momento todo lo que había pasado atreves de Eclipse volvió a su lugar, dejando a Lucy en su nuevo futuro... junto a su muy vivo y amado Dragonslayer

- *Eh... lagrimas* - Pensaba la rubia al sentir algo caer por su rostro

En ese momento ella no dudo en correr hacia Natsu, quien muy extrañado pregunto

-Lucy, ¿Estas llorando?-

- Natsu... recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día en el Daimatou Embu-

-...- En ese momento el peli rosa no dudo en darse vuelta para quedar con su cara muy cerca de la hermosa rubia que antes abrazaba su espalda

-Después de mi fallido intento de una batalla contra Minerva-

-Lucy ya hablamos sobre esto, tú no eres débil, una persona débil no hubiera hecho nada de todo lo que tú has hecho- El peli rosa lo dijo entre una enorme sonrisa

-Y... te acuerdas que me dijiste luego-

Natsu P.O.V

No lo podía creer, ella aun se acordaba de nuestra pequeña conversación antes de que yo saliera a la lucha contra Sting y Rogue...

-Como no me voy a acordar- Lo dije un poco ruborizado, no sabía que mas decir, me pillo realmente desprevenido para responderle ese tipo de preguntas

-Tu dijiste que me responderías 3 preguntas... las que yo quisiera y que las responderías con sinceridad-

-Y... bueno ¿Que quieres preguntarme?- Maldición Lucy...

-Tenemos que ir a otra parte...- Se está limpiando sus lagrima, mierda se ve tan bonita después de haber llorado, además olía demasiado bien... eran sus olores favoritos

-Vamos- Ella me saco de mis pensamientos jalándome de mi brazo, nunca la había visto así de emocionada y contenta... espera si hubo un día... El día en el que se unió a Fairy Tail...

Lucy P.O.V

Lo más privado que se me pudo ocurrir en ese momento fue detrás de los escombros del castillo

-Natsu, ¿estás listo para la primera pregunta?-

-E... Estoy listo- Parecía nervioso, pero debo tener una respuesta sobre lo que me platico Wendy

-La primera es, ¿Es verdad que una vez que los Dragonslayer una vez que escogen una pareja, esta es para siempre?- Espero que responda, tengo bastantes dudas sobre Natsu y no puedo creer que gaste una de las preguntas en esto...

-Sí, una vez que un Dragonslayer escoge a su pareja, es para toda la vida...- Parecía bastante incomodo por la pregunta - Y... la otro pregunta-

-Natsu, ¿Tu aun sigues e-...- En ese momento llego un felino azul alado muy rápido

-¡Natsu! Lissana está muy mal herida- No hice más que mirar a Happy y luego a Natsu

-Happy, ¡Llévame a donde esta Lissana!-

-¡Aye!- Lo último que vi fue a Natsu y a Happy alejarse... no sabía como sentirme el se preocupo demasiado por Lissana... era demasiado obvio, A Natsu le gusta Lissana...

2 Meses después

Lucy O.V.P

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que no hablo con Natsu, muchas cosas han pasado, reconstruyeron el gremio y ahora tiene un baño sorprendente... Nuestro equipo se separo, Wendy Erza y Charla ahora son un equipo, después de que Gray salvo la vida de Juvia ellos dos son novios y son un equipo, Natsu ahora es equipo con Lissana y Happy... yo quede sola... eh aprovechado todo este tiempo para entrenarme y eh ido en misiones sola y una vez Happy me acompaño... El Master me ofreció hacer la prueba para subir a rango S, pero dijo que sería secreto y que tendría que enfrentarme a Erza, Mirajne y Laxus para poder pasar, eh decidido entrenar, le conté a Wendy ya que era parte del equipo con Erza, ellas dijeron que yo entrenara tranquila porque me ayudarían a pagar la renta... son buenas amiga, Laxus me dijo que sería mejor que no entrenara cerca del gremio y me prestó el patio de donde el vivía y me enseño algunas técnicas luego esperamos a que regresara Gildarts para que me ayudara también, según ellos se me hará fácil pasar el examen porque mi nivel de magia había aumentado casi a más de la mitad que la de Gildarts

6 Meses después

Lucy O.V.P

Hoy es el día de mi examen, el Master escogió el antiguo lugar del gremio para que pudiera realizar la prueba, Primero pelee contra Mirajne en su primera etapa "Satan´s Soul" y la vencí, Erza estaba bastante sorprendida, Mirajne paso a su segunda etapa y también la vencí, luego seguía Erza

-Lucy, quiero pedirte perdón de ante mano por cualquier cosa-

-No te preocupes Erza... ataca con todo lo que tengas-

No fue muy fácil pero la vencí, estaba contenta... pero ahora venia la parte difícil... vencer a la persona que me hiso fuerte... Laxus el me enseño todo lo que se

-Lucy espero que no te retengas como lo hiciste con Erza y Mirajne- El Master al escuchar eso se preocupo y miro a Gildarts, quien veía mi examen desde la copa de un árbol

-Master... Lucy esta casi a mi nivel- El Master parecía preocupado

-¡No te desconcentres!-

Desde el Gremio

-¿Que fue eso?-

-Natsu san no te preocupes debe ser algún mago haciendo misiones-

Wendy O.V.P

En ese momento Erza entro muy enojada, desde donde yo estaba sentada se podía ver como su vena de la frente estaba a punto de explotar

-Erza pelea con migo, esta vez estoy seguro que te ganare...- Natsu se quedo mirando a Erza

-Wendy, necesito que me cures las heridas- En ese momento supe que Lucy-san había ganado contra Erza

-Erza no me ignores...-

Natsu O.V.P

Erza esta toda herida, debe haber sido por la explosión... y está molesta algo debe haber pasado

-Wendy, iré a buscar a Happy, ya se está demorando- Voy a ver que está sucediendo

-Está bien Natsu-san, cuídate- Wendy, lo siento pero tengo que ir

En el campo de batalla

-No lo puedo creer, Laxus... esta siendo vencido por Lucy-

-Master, no se sorprenda mucho, estos últimos 8 meses la hemos estado entrenando yo y Laxus-

Lucy O.V.P

Laxus ya no daba más, cayó en el piso... y esto fue lo que marco mi ingreso al rango más alto para los magos

-Lu... Lucy, me alegra haberte entrenado- Dijo el rubio antes de pararse

-Lucy, bien hecho, ahora eres parte de los magos rango S- El Master me regalo una sonrisa enorme

Alguien... se siente la presencia de otra persona, le pedí prestada la magia a Loke y dirigí el rayo hacia donde escuche los crujidos

Natsu O.V.P

Es Lucy, ella venció a Erza, Mirajne y a Laxus... a los tres en un día... y ahora ella acaba de usar la magia de Loke y casi me dispara

-¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!- Su voz estaba distinta... no era la misma Lucy que yo conozco

-Lucy, Master, Laxus, Mirajne y incluso Gildarts ¡Que está pasando aquí!- Lucy seguía apuntándome con su mano

-Lu... Lucy, es Natsu, el no impedirá nada, ya e... está todo hecho- Aun no entendía a que se referían

-Lucy, quieres que le diga- El Master se levanto del lado de Gildarts y se puso al lado de ella

-No me importa- Su voz era distante... algo debió haber pasado aquí

-Natsu, deja que te presente a la nueva Maga rango S Lucy Heartifilia- Gildarts... presentándome a una maga S... y era Lucy

-Vamos de que están hablando, no hemos ido a Tenroujima-

-Pues ya escuchaste, Gildarts llegaremos tarde al tren- Lucy, con Gildarts en una misión... el nunca me dejo ir con el

-¡Mierda!, otra vez- Gildatrs me miro y le dijo a Lucy - Anda, adelántate, tengo que conversar algo con el Master-

-Está bien, no tardes, la ultima vez nos retaron porque te subiste al tren cuando estaba en movimiento- Dijo eso y se fue... no se despidió ni me miro

-Ahora quiero que me digan qué diablos está pasando aquí-

-Natsu, mientras tú y los demás dejaron a Lucy sola ella se entreno durante 2 meses sola, luego el Master le ofreció subir de rango, atreves de un examen en el cual tenía que vencer a Mirajne Erza y Laxus, y los venció gracias a que después durante los 6 meses yo y Laxus la entrenamos para el examen- No lo podía creer...

-Natsu, Lissana debe estar esperándote- El Master... también estaba distinto y parecía angustiado

Lo único que pude hacer fue volver al gremio... estaba tan... no sé cómo me sentía, Lucy se iba con Gildarts a una misión y conociendo a Gildatrs la misión debe durar por lo menos 2 años... Cuando entre lo primero que hice fue preguntarle a Erza y Miraje si era verdad... pero no las encontré donde siempre estaban así que le pregunte a Juvia

-Natsu-san, ellas están en la enfermería con Wendy y Polyushca, están muy heridas después de una pelea que tuvieron- Sentía que el mundo se me venía abajo, aun no me lo podía creer, Lucy... ella era incapaz de vencer a esos tres en un solo día, entre en la enfermería y me encontré a Mirajne inconsciente y a Erza vendada por todas partes

-Erza, quiero que me digas que mierda paso con Lucy- Ella quedo sorprendida

-Lo diré de una forma más fácil... Ella cambio, ya no es la misma persona que conocías, desde el día en que termino la lucha con los dragones ella se volvió solitaria, en una misión rango A Lucy estaba rodeada y se quedo corta de magia y uso fuerza bruta par vencerlos a todos... Gildarts vio como Lucy venció a mas de 100 bandidos ella sola y decido ayudarla a entrenar para su examen para subir a rango S- Erza aun estaba enojada -¿Quieres saber porque estoy tan enojada?-

-Si no te molesta- Ella asintió

-Cuando termino de pelear conmigo era el turno de Laxus y el le dijo que no se retuviera... que peleara con toda su fuerza, observe un poco de la pelea y Lucy... ella es casi igual de fuerte que Gildarts... cuando la vi emanar magia el piso se recrebrajo y arriba de ella aparecieron estrellas y todos sus espíritus, ella convino todos los ataques de cada uno junto con el urano metoria , y creo una explosión gigante ella aun tenía más de la mitad de magia, pero Laxus ya estaba en el piso... ella no peleo con migo como se debía, Gildarts dijo que con suerte uso en 5% de su poder mágico-

En ese momento me pare de la silla salí del cuarto y grite

-¡Lucy es un monstruo, venció a Mirajne, Erza y Laxus hoy en menos de dos horas y ahora es una maga de rango S!- Todos se quedaron callados no se lo podían creer, ya casi nadie veía a Lucy en el gremio y fue de lo más extraño saber que ahora era parte de los magos más poderosos

-¡Natsu!-Era Lissana y lucia preocupada

-¿Que paso Lissana?- apuntaba a un espacio vacío en el pizarrón

-Lucy y Gildarts tomaron la misión clase SS que dura un mínimo de...-

-5 Años- Dijo Cana atreves de su decima botella de Zake

-¿¡Que!?- Estaba exaltado... no lo podía creer ella se va durante 5 años... es mucho más tiempo del tiempo en el que Lissana estuvo "muerta".

No reaccione bien y lo que alcance a escuchar fue a Lissana gritándome que no fuera a ver a Lucy, pero nadie me lo iba a impedir.

En la estación

-¡Gildarts!- con un tono furioso

-Lo siento Lucy, solo quería conversar con el Master sobre nuestra fecha de llegada y que el se encargara de hablar con el gremio-

-Perdimos nuestro tren...- parecía mas tranquila

-...-

-Pero no te preocupes, hable con el encargado y nos puso en el siguiente tren que sale en 5 minutos-

-Esta bien-

Lucy O.V.P

Estábamos apunto de subir cuando sentía que alguien me agarraba del brazo y me sacaba del tren y ante eso no reaccione bien

-¡Que mierda crees que estás haciendo!- me zafe de esa mano lo más delicada mente que pude

-Lucy...- ¡Natsu! que estaba haciendo el aquí

-Que quieres-

-No te vayas- tenía su cabeza abajo y parecía triste...

-Voy a perder mi tren, te doy 2 minutos para que me expliques que mierda haces aquí-

-Tu... ya no eres Lucy, Lucy nunca haría algo como esto... dejar a su equipo y por 5 años- diablos, sabía que me voy por 5 años

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!- ya me saco de mis casillas, me enoje tanto que no sabía si podía controlarme, en ese momento apareció Gildarts desde el tren y rápidamente me metió adentro del tren, agradezco que haya llegado a tiempo...

Natsu O.V.P

No lo podía creer, Erza tenia razón, Lucy cambio demasiado, Gildarts estaba al frente mío y esperaba una explicación

-Natsu, no deberías buscar más a Lucy- ¡¿Qué?! No podía decirme eso todo menos eso

-No tienes el derecho a decirme que hacer- esta decidió da entrar al tren y hablar con Lucy

-Ella ya no tiene interés en ti, ni en nadie- el... ella...

-...-

-Yo no eh obligado a nada a Lucy, ella es la que decidió tomar esta misión, quiere probar su fuerza y dijo que nadie en el gremio la podría ayudar a esto- Lucy, probar su fuerza

-No entiendo, Lucy no sería capaz de vencer a nadie del gremio, ella es débil-

Lucy O.V.P

No lo podía creer, la persona que tantas veces me dijo que no era débil... esto... ya es suficiente, en ese momento salí del tren y le hice una seña a Gildarts para que entrara, quedaban 3 minutos para que el tren saliera

-Con que soy débil-

-Lucy, no sabía que estabas escuchando- parecía una disculpa pero no izo que me calmara, nadie podría lograrlo, solté la menor cantidad de magia que pude pero aun así fue demasiada

-Quieres probar que tan débil soy- lo tome por su amada bufanda, parecía asustado, le dije -Cuando vuelva en 5 años tu y yo pelearemos, si quieres entrénate o haz lo que quieras, pero ten en cuenta que yo en 8 meses estoy en el mismo nivel que Gildarts- el aun estaba en shock

-...-

-Lucy, el tren ya va a partir- me grito Gildarts por una de las ventanas

-Adiós, Natsu- en ese momento lo empuje, creo que no controle la fuerza porque llego a chocar contra la pared quedando inconsciente

4 años y medio después

Natsu O.V.P

Aun sigo en shock por lo que paso con Lucy en la estación, ella... sabia usar la magia natural, mucho ah pasado desde que Lucy se fue... Elfman y Evergreen son novios, Juvia y Gray se casaron y Mirajne decidió retomar las misiones, Erza, Wendy y Charla han cuidado el departamento de Lucy y han pagado su renta, yo y Lissana estamos saliendo...

-¡Cana!, saca algo de Zake y déjalo en un frasco, que alguien llame a Polyushca y a Wendy- Grito el Master recién llegando al gremio

-¿Que ocurre Master?- pregunto Levy

En ese momento se escucharon campanas y el pueblo entero empezó a moverse, eso solo podía significar una cosa... Ellos estaban de vuelta

-Master, que ocurre- decía Wendy llegando al lado de Polyushca

-Vienen heridos, hoy me llego la carta de Lucy- En eso alguien abre la puerta con una fuerza descomunal

-¡Gildarts llegas... te- era Lucy y cargaba en sus hombros a Gildatrs, el estaba casi inconsciente

-Master, Gildarts está muy mal herido, necesito de Wendy y Polyushca- ellas aparecieron y reaccionaron a cargar a Gildatrs pero Lucy negó con su cabeza, ella se saco la capa que llevaba, debajo traía pantalones negros, botas negras y una polera Marrón, ella siempre se vestía mas alegre-He estado deteniendo su hemorragia con pedazos de ropa atados- dijo ella ahora rajando su capa y atando un pedazo en el brazo de Gildarts-Yo lo llevare- lo tomo en su hombro y lo llevo a la enfermería

-Lu-chan volviste- decía Levy corriendo para abrazar a Lucy, pero ella no izo ms que acariciarle la cabeza

-También me alegra verte- empezó a caminar... pero la mire bien y estaba cojeando... mire su pierna y tenía un gran tajo en toda su pierna, ella también estaba herida y sangraba-Master, estaré 6 días aquí y luego volveré sola a terminar la misión-

-Lucy, no puedes irte-

-...y tú eras...- ¡¿Que se olvido de mi?!

-Soy Natsu, tu ex compañero de equipo- me estaba mirando feo

-Si como digas... Mmmh... ¡Cana!- ella me estaba ignorando

-¡Lucy!- ella le tiro una botella entera de Zake y Lucy se la bebió toda, en un segundo la botella ya no tenía nada

-Lucy, que alegría verte de nuevo-

-Lo mismo digo Erza, y dime como esta mi departamento-

-Bien, lo hemos estado cuidando con Wendy- Erza miro el pie de Lucy-Estas herida-

-Ehh... a eso, no es nada solo me molesta caminar, no es nada por lo cual preocuparse-

-Claro que importa, Master dígale algo usted-

-Lucy, anda a que Wendy te cure la herida-

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros, anda-


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, si les gusta la historia y quieren publicarla en alguna otra pagina por favor avísenme y digan que fui yo quien la escribió :D**

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no que a Mashima yo solo cree la trama**

Capitulo 2

-Está bien- decía la rubia caminando hacia la enfermería

-Natsu, necesito que vayas con Lissana a hacer esta misión- el Master le entrega una hoja de información

-Lo siento Master, pero hable con Lissana y hemos decidido descansar un tiempo, por lo menos una semana- decía el peli rosa

-Entonces a quien puedo mandar, solo queda Lucy, pero ella está ocupada y debe descansar por esos cuatros años-

-Pero Master, Cana esta libre-

-Ella debe cuidar a Gildarts-

-Iré yo sola- decía la peli blanca acercándose hacia ellos

-Happy te acompañara- dijo el Master

-…- el peli rosa, como siempre despistado

-Diablos, Wendy ya no me sermonees- gritaba la rubia saliendo de la enfermería

-Lucy-san volviste- dijo la maga de agua llegando de su misión con Gray

-Oh… Juvia, que gusto verte- decía la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-Lucy, como están tus provisiones- se reía el mago de hielo

-Solo les pedí que me llevaran un poco de medicina y comida para Gildarts, no pensé que llevarían todo un picnic para comer con nosotros- decía la rubia muy molesta

-Jajajaja- se reía el mago de hielo

-Y como están tus heridas-

-Mejor, gracia por preguntar-

-Lucy…- decía el peli rosa sentado en la barra mirando como la maga estelar se reía y jugaba con Gray, Erza y Happy, solo que ella parecía menos alegre… le encontraba algo demasiado diferente…

-¿En qué piensas tanto Natsu?- preguntaba Mirajne desde atrás de la barra

-Mmmh… necesito… voy a preparar la cena- decía el peli rosa abandonando el gremio

Donde Natsu

Ya no es lo mismo… extraño a la antigua Lucy… cuando ella se fue me sentí solo y fue Lissana quien me consoló… pero no era lo mismo, ella se me confesó y me sentí en la obligación de decirle que sí, pero…

-¡Natsu!- gritaba el felino azul alado

-Happy ahora no estoy de humor…-

-¡Es Lucy!-

-¿¡!?- el peli rosa giro para ver a Happy

-Ella se desmayo, al parecer perdió demasiada sangre por la herida de su pierna- decía el felino azul

-Yo…- en ese momento al peli rosa recordó algo…

Recuerdo de Natsu

- Natsu, ¿Tu aun sigues enamorado de Lissana?- dijo la rubia con la cabeza hacia abajo y con el tono de voz triste

-¡Natsu! Lissana está muy mal herida-

-Happy, ¡Llévame donde esta Lissana!-

Fin del Recuerdo

-Por eso… ella se estaba confesando y yo…-

-Natsu, que piensas… no ves que Lucy puede morir- decía el felino a punto de llorar

-¡Vamos!- grito el peli rosa en dirección al gremio

En el gremio

-Lu-chan… por favor despierta- decía Levy al borde de las lágrimas

-Donde esta Natsu-nii, no puedo cerrar la herida de Lucy-nee… Por favor tráiganlo- decía Romeo muy preocupado

-Mi magia… ya no puede hacer nada- Decía Wendy llorando y trataba de disculparse con esas palabras

Lucy O.V.P

No sentía mi cuerpo… sentía caer gotas tibias sobre mi rostro… no escuchaba nada y no me podía mover… poco a poco trate de abrir los ojos… primero vi a Wendy, Levy, Cana, Mirajne y a Erza llorar… al otro lado estaba Gray abrazando a Juvia… ella también lloraba… luego estaba Lissana pero ella no expresaba nada… Erza se dio cuenta de que tenia abierto los ojos y me apunto… algunos sonrieron y otros seguían llorando… pero seguía sin oírlos… volví a cerrar los ojos… empezaba a perder la conciencia y sentía frio… abrí los ojos por segunda vez… y trate de decir que tenía mucho frio… Juvia me miro y se puso a llorar… mira hacia mis pies, no los podía mover… vi mucha sangre y no paraba de salir… volví a cerrar los ojos y no los volví a abrir hasta que el llego…

-¡Lucy!- Alguien… estaba escuchando a alguien, su coz era tibia y se me era conocida… aun no tenía la fuerza para abrir los ojos pero el no dejaba de gritarme…

-¡Lucy!- me está cabreando… sentí un calor en mi mano… me asuste… así que grite

-¡DEJAME SOLA!- de pronto pude abrir los ojos… y ahí… lo vi a él… era Natsu y estaba llorando sentado al lado… espero que no me haya escuchado y así fue… no me salía la voz… de pronto sentí un ardor en mi pierna y no puede evitar gritar

-¡Aaaagh!- al parecer me escucharon… ya no lucian tan preocupados… me miraban… todos

-¡Lucy!- grito el felino preocupado

-E…estoy bien- me pare, tome mis botas y me fui, todo trataron de detenerme pero nadie pudo, Erza me solo me dijo que me curara bien…

Con Lucy

-Ha sido un largo tiempo sin estar aquí- Entre a mi cuarto, estaba todo ordenado y limpio, me quite la ropa y decidí tomar un baño, al salir me di cuenta de que la herida era más grande de lo que yo recordaba, me mire en el espejo y la herida recorría toda mi pierna derecha… debí haberme preocupado por la herida, la cure, la vende y me coloque mi pijama nuevo, era de seda, lo compre en una tienda cerca de Magnolia, era bastante sueva y izo que me acordara de mi antigua ropa, decidí buscarla y probármela

-Vaya… no puedo creer que me vestía así-

-Te veías hermosa- dijo el espirito Leo detrás de su dueña

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro, extraño a mi antigua Lucy-

-Y… ¿No te gusta la nueva Lucy?-

-A mi… me gusta cualquier tipo de Lucy-

Con Natsu

No lo puedo creer… Lucy cambio por mi culpa y no me di cuenta… no creo que sea de gran ayuda cambiar mi forma de ser con ella… aun sigo preocupado por su herida

-Sera mejor ir a verla- dijo el Dragonslayer

-Yo también voy- dijo Lissana

-Está bien, vamos- dijo el peli rosa dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia

Natsu O.V.P

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Lucy la puerta estaba abierta así que entramos

-Lucy, venimos a…- dijo Lissana

-¿Qué pasa Lissana, porque te detienes?- no lo podía creer, Loke y Lucy se estaban besando… sentí como si algo se quebrara dentro de mi…

-Natsu…- Dijo Loke mirándome…

-…- Ella no dijo nada

-Solo veníamos a ver como estaba Lucy, pero veo que estas bien- fue lo único que pude decir

-…- seguía sin hablar

-Loke podemos hablar un segundo- dijo Lissana, ella sabía que yo quería hablar con Lucy a solas

-Está bien- dijo él, aun sin poder dejar de mirarme, espera a que se fuera para poder hablar con ella

-Lucy, yo…-

-Que quieres Natsu, estoy ocupada ahora- lo dijo tan fríamente

-Necesito que hablemos sobre lo que paso ese día después de la pelea con los dragones- ella me quedo mirando, fue la primera vez que me miraba desde ese día

-Yo ya no tengo nada de qué hablar-

-¡Pero yo sí!- me miro asustada… a pesar de que era ella la que tenía esa fuera monstruosa y que sin dudas ya era mucho más fuerte…

Con Lissana

-Loke, Lucy aun está enamorada de Natsu... ¿no?-

-Si…-

-Y tú la estas ayudando a sacarle celos…-

-No, a mi si me gusta Lucy, yo la bese, ella no se lo esperaba, pero se que lo nuestro nunca va a pasar…-

-Es lo mismo con Natsu, se que él me acepto como si fuera una obligación y un me gusta, pero él no me besa y no le gusta que yo me acerque mucho… se que aun siente algo por Lucy…-

-Bueno Lissana, debo volver al mundo de los espíritus, cuando quieras hablamos- Así, dejando eso dicho Loke volvió al mundo de los espíritus y Lissana se fue a casa, dejando a Lucy y a Natsu solos

Con Natsu y Lucy

-Lucy, estoy decidido a hacer esto- dijo el peli rosa agarrando a la rubia por la cintura

-Na…Natsu que haces- preguntaba la rubia ruborizada

Natsu O.V.P

No la deje terminar, la bese, era mi primer beso y estaba más que seguro que se lo daría a la persona que elegí como mi pareja… aunque…

-¡Natsu! Suéltame- Lucy estaba gritando y trataba de hacer que la soltara… pero yo ya no me podía contener, empecé a besarle el cuello y deje varias marcas en el ella parecía disfrutarlo aunque aun trataba de escapar luego le bese al ombligo y con mi lengua cree pequeños círculos en el…

-Lucy…- En ese momento la mire… ella estaba llorando… la estaba lastimando… y yo no quería eso, todo menos lastimarla

-Sale… por favor- Ella empezó a limpiarse las lagrimas y se levanto, me miro y lego me dijo –Si no sales de aquí, yo te sacare a la fuerza-

-Adiós… Lucy-

Lucy O.V.P

No lo podía creer, hace años había soñado con esto, que Natsu tenía sexo con migo, cuando yo pensaba que él sentía algo por mí, pero ahora el estaba con Lissana y yo lo sabía, no creo que pueda ocultarlo mucho más tiempo…

-No lo puedo creer- me oculte bajo mi cama y no salí hasta el otro día, y como pensaba, me desperté tarde pero solo porque casi todo el gremio pensó que algo me había ocurrido y fueron a verme

-Lu-chan estábamos preocupados por ti- Levy… mi mejor amiga

-Vamos a festejar- Gritaba Cana con una botella enorme de trago y como siempre convidándome -¿Quieres Lucy, te alegrara la vida?

-No deberías estar preocupada por Gildarts-

-Es lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse solo- dijo entremedio del trago

-Hablando de eso, Lucy el Master te estaba buscando- dijo Erza ya sentada en mi sillón

-¿Eh?-

-Si no te apuras el Master se ira y no podrán hablar- dijo Wendy sentada al lado de Erza y Charla

-Está bien, vuelvo al tiro chicas-

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, por la noche me quede pensando y creo que me cree nuevas esperanzas con Natsu, no sé si estoy en lo correcto o me estaré equivocando de nuevo, se que el está con Lissana pero el no sabe que se eso… aun estoy enojada por lo que paso y por lo que izo anoche… no pienso que eso haya sido una disculpa… el me entrego su primes beso… o al menos eso pienso yo… porque no sabia besar…

-_Qué diablos estas pensando Lucy-_ susurre

En ese momento vi al Master, no dude en acercarme corriendo para conversar con el

-Lucy, que bueno que viniste- me dijo saludándome desde lejos

-Master, vengo a hablar sobre la misión con Gildarts…- Escuche un ruido y mire hacia atrás… ellos venían de la mano y se estaban besando… los mire y el me descubrió…

-Dime Lucy, ¿Qué paso?-

-He decidido partir mañana, y también voy a tomar otra misión después-

-¿Eh?... Pero Lucy, recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente- el Master parecía preocupado

-Lo sé, que le parece si hablamos en la tarde, vendré a despedirme y elegiré mi próxima misión, cuando Gildarts esté bien y Laxus regrese me gustaría que les avisara sobre mi partida-

-Hablaremos más tarde- me dijo observando a Natsu y Lissana parados detrás de nosotros

-Nos vemos Master- dije eso y comencé mi caminata hacia las tiendas de Magnolia, necesitaba comprar ropa y para eso necesitaba estar sola, no quiero consejos de moda de nadie y que tampoco me digan que yo no me parezco a mi… encontré una tienda de ropa para magos oscuros… no era la gran cosa ya que ahí compra ropa Laxus y él me acompaño la última vez que compre. Compre una capa nueva y unas botas largas, un buzo una polera bastante escotada pero luego vi una bufanda… era parecida a la de Natsu… pero negra… no dude en comprarla… cuando volví al departamento y las chicas aun seguían ahí…

-Lu-chan, te tardaste… ¿compraste algo?- pregunto Levy con bastante curiosidad

-Eh… Chicas tengo algo que decirles…-

-…- ninguna dijo nada

-Mañana partiré de vuelta a mi misión para terminarla… y además ayudare a Laxus a terminar su misión ya que pidió refuerzos… así que no volveré hasta dentro de uno o dos años…-

-¿¡Que!?- todas reaccionaron mal

-Debo hacerlo…-

-Yo sé por qué quieres irte antes- Erza… diablos siempre lo sabía todo

-Yo…-

-Es porque Natsu y Lissana están saliendo-

-Lu-chan es eso cierto- Levy…

-Si… Yo creo que aun siento algo por Natsu pero tengo que desasearme de esto lo antes posible, porque él no siente lo mismo y no pienso obligarlo a estar con migo

-Lucy-san… No te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie sobre esto- dijo la maga de viento

-Gracias chicas… ¿Dónde está Cana?-

-Fue a ver a Gildarts- me dijo la gata blanca

-Bueno chicas, se está haciendo tarde y necesito preparar todo…-

-Nos veremos pronto Lucy-Todas se fueron… dejándome sola… como lo eh estado todos estos años… creo que estoy empezando a adorar mi Soledad…

-¡Lucy!- alguien abrió la ventana y entro gritando

-¡Kyaaa!- casi me da un infarto

-Es verdad lo que me dijo Happy- ¿Happy?

-¿Eh?- no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando

-Tú sientes algo por mi- Ese gato maldito lo voy a matar

-_Happy estúpido, Happy estúpido Happy estúpido…_-

-¿Lucy, estas bien?- Es que no puedes ser mas bobo de verdad, siempre eh sentido algo por ti… siempre…

-S…Si, podrías irte, tengo que arreglar mi bolso…-

-Tú no iras a ninguna parte-

-De que e…-

Natsu O.V.P

La bese, delicadamente esperando a que ella me correspondiera… pero no lo izo…

-¡Qué diablos estás haciendo, tu estas con Lissana!- ella… lo sabia

-Ya no- se lo dije lentamente… para luego besarla cuidadosamente y esta vez y se me respondió, la tome en brazo y la lleve hasta la cama para luego preguntarle-¿Estás segura de esto?- Ella solo asintió, luego empecé a besarla, baje hasta su cuello y volví a dejar marcas en su cuello ella está totalmente ruborizada luego la saque la polera para encontrarme con su sostén, era negro y de un encaje muy fino, ella al principio se tapo… -¿Confías en mi?- ella lentamente saco sus brazos dejando al descubierto su voluminoso busto era tan excitante, aun con ropa ella era tan hermosa, mi erección ya estaba doliendo ya no aguantaba, trate de desabrochar su sostén pero no puede así que lo queme

-¡Natsu no quemes mi ropa!- parecía molesta… pero logre sacarle el sostén, y vi lo que tanto deseaba con lo que había soñado durante años… ella tenía las mejillas rojas a no poder mas, no me aguante y empecé a besar y lamer su pezón izquierdo mientras que con una de mis manos acariciaba el otro, era tan delicioso y suave, ella arqueaba la espalda y gemía… no lo podía aguantar por mucho tiempo, tenía que metérsela ahora, pero sabía que tenía que esperar, todo lo estaba haciendo por impulso

-Na… Natsu… ma… mas por favor- no lo aguante y empecé a bajar por su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo, lo rodee con la lengua provocando mas gemidos de su parte

Lucy O.V.P

-Ahora es mi turno- giramos, y cambiamos las posiciones – Es injusto, yo no tengo nada arriba y tu si- Le saque su preciada bufanda para dejarla en alguna parte del pido junto a mi polera y mis ya quemados sostenes de seda… luego desabroche su chaleco, podía ver su bien formado cuerpo, claro ya lo había visto antes pero ahora era diferente, empecé a besar su cuello para luego ir bajando hasta su abdomen, luego de levantarme a ver su rostro que estaba totalmente rojo y tenía una mirada que nadie más que yo había visto hasta ahora, sentí algo caliente y que palpitada debajo de mí, me atreví a mirar y vi su "el" todo levantado… vaya que era enorme, luego pensé que eso no entraría en mi y supe que dolería más de lo que había pensado… Me arme de valor y lo toca, empecé a rozar con mis dedos la punta de su "el" para luego empezar a frotarlo, de la boca de Natsu salían gemidos roncos y fuertes, el cambio las posiciones para luego decir

-Te estás adelantando-

Natsu O.V.P

Ella se había puesto a jugar rudo y lo iba a lamentar, le quite su pantalón, para encontrarme con unas braguitas negras con cintas rosa, me atreví y empecé a acariciarla en su intimidad, estaba muy húmedo ahí y muy las caliente, cada vez iba aumentando la velocidad del movimiento de mis dedos hasta que le quite las bragas, ella estaba toda sudada y roja, respiraba con dificultad, decidí introducir un dedo y ella empezó a gritar y a gemir

-Ma… mas Na... Natsu- no me resistí y metí otro dedo

-Ah…. Ah…- empecé a mover los dedos de forma circular y ella arqueo la espalda y empezó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, estábamos simulando una penetración

Lucy O.V.P

Estaba muy excitada y no podía parar de gemir… Junte un poco de fuerzas para poder desabrochar el pantalón de Natsu y así dejarlo solo en bóxers, su "el" estaba enorme, el se agacho en dirección a mi intimidad, y introdujo su lengua en mi intimidad, se sentía extraño y al mismo tiempo toda una ola de pasión, cada vez su movimiento era más constante y de repente empezó a juguetear con mi clítoris, yo tome su cabello roza y lo introduje más hacia adentro

-Lucy… ya es hora…- dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza, me di cuenta que estaba lleno de fluidos, me miro y me dijo –Eres deliciosa, incluso más deliciosa que el fuego más puro que eh probado- me sonroje

-Esta… bien- estaba nerviosa y él lo pudo notar

-Tranquila, yo nunca te haría daño-con eso dicho empezó a penetrarme

Natsu O.V.P

La penetre lo más delicado que pude, llegue a una especie de barrera la que me dijo que Lucy aun era virgen, tome impulso y logre romper la barrera, Lucy gimió y enterró sus uñas en mi espalda, no le dije nada porque sabía que le dolía, espere que se acostumbrara a tenerme dentro de ella, ella me sonrió y eso significaba que podía continuar, empeze a salir y entrar en ella a un ritmo lento, para luego empezar a aumentar la velocidad, mis y embestidas se volvían cada vez más fuertes , la cama de Lucy no hacía más que rechinar y seguir nuestro movimiento, Lucy me siguió el ritmo con su caderas haciendo que todo sea más intenso

Lucy O.V.P

No hacía más que gemir, ya no podía mas, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y Natsu cada vez me embestía más fuerte y violento, mi cama crujía, Natsu y yo ya éramos uno, y el cada vez estaba más dentro mi, estuvimos así aproximadamente una media hora hasta que llegamos al orgasmo…

-Lucy… Te amo- me dijo mientras nos tapaba con mi sabana, sin dejar de estar unidos, todo eso, Natsu dejo su semilla en mí, la podía sentir, todo ese calor en mi vientre… Estaba feliz… aunque sabía que esto no duraría mucho… porque debía irme por la mañana

-Yo también… yo también Natsu- Lo abrace, ya estando separados, se acurruco en mis pechos y se quedo dormido, sentía como su respiración se volvía cada vez más lenta… hasta que yo también cerré los ojos pensando en que ocurriría mañana…

**Gracias por todos los reviews (al menos los que alcance a leer) y espero que les guste mi historia :D**

**PD: Si tengo algo mal por favor avísenme ya que es mi primer Lemmon y como soy menor de 16 me inspire en los que ya había leido**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los Reviews y su apoyo, aun no se si Natsu y Lucy quedan juntos o sera un final triste, pero bueno supongo que con el avance de la historia se dará el final :D**

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Mashima, yo solo cree la trama**

Capitulo 3

Desperté más temprano que Natsu y eso lo tenía claro, me levante y me cubrí con la sabana y me metí al baño, al salir cubierta con la toalla note que Natsu aun seguí dormido, mire por la ventana y por cómo estaba el cielo se podría decir que eran algo así como las 6 de la mañana, me vestí, me peine para luego terminar de arreglar mi cosas y partir al gremio para despedirme de los que alcanzara y después mandaría una carta saludándolos a todos… Tome mi bolso y cerré la puerta de mi departamento con el cuidado suficiente para que él no se despertara…

Natsu P.O.V

Me desperté por los rayos de sol que empezaban a asomarse por la venta, estire mi mano con la esperanza de encontrarme con Lucy… pero ella no estaba y su olor ya era viejo, me levante un poco asustado y la busque por todas partes, su ropa o al menos lo que ella ahora usa no estaba y la bolsa con la que había vuelto ayer de compras estaba en el baño y vacía, me vestí y tome mi rumbo hacia el gremio pensando que iba a estar ahí, y así era… pero ella venia saliendo de la oficina del Master y llorando

-Lucy, te busque en la mañana y no estabas- ella paso por al lado mío ignorándome y limpiándose las lagrimas

-¡Lucy respóndeme!-

-¡Déjame sola maldita sea!- ella… estaba furiosa y aun así no paraba de llorar, Levy se le acerco a despedirse, ella la abrazo y Lucy se despidió, antes de salir Erza se acerco, conversaron un tiempo, Erza se me acerco y me dijo

-Natsu…Ella esta…- El Master abrió la puerta

-Quiero que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail a excepción de Lucy, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow y Freed se junten ahora mismo, tengo que hablar con ustedes- Mirajne se acerco y hablo con el Master… ella se dio la vuelta y parecía contener las lagrimas… fue a buscar a Wendy y a los demás, estábamos todos juntos y el Master iba a hablar-

-Se que han sido unos años bastante atareados y hay algunos que no han tenido descanso, pero quiero hablarles sobre Lucy…- Lucy… porque el Master no querría dar una charla sobre Lucy

-Ella es peligrosa y ya no forma parte de este gremio- Nadie dijo nada hasta que Levy y Mirajne explotaron en lagrimas, nadie se lo podía creer, Lissana parecía estar feliz…

-Master, no se cuales son sus razones para haber expulsado a Lucy… pero no dejare que esto pase y si no quiere que algo malo ocurra aquí quiero que le diga toda la verdad al gremio ¡Ahora!- Erza y los demás magos de clase S estaba escondiendo algo…

-Todo empezó cuando Lucy y Gildarts tomaron la misión clase SS, su misión era destruir a un gremio oscuro, el pedido era del consejo y había estado en el tablón durante 3 años, Gildarts enfermo y no pudo ayudar a Lucy en el momento de la pelea contra el gremio… y ella completo la misión sola- nadie decía nada…

-Lucy fue quien entrego lo que el consejo buscaba al Master de ese gremio, el consejo supo que Lucy era maga de espíritus celestiales y al ver su notable fuerza fue llamada hoy en la mañana para que formara parte del consejo de magos… y para eso ella no debe ser parte de ningún gremio… pero yo no le dije la verdad… le dije que no necesitábamos a mas magos débiles en Fairy Tail y que su magia ya no era requerida… ella exploto en lagrimas y se fue…-

Con Lucy

No podía hacer más que llorar, mi mano derecha ahora estaba vacía… ya no había nada… volví a mi departamento, ordene… luego me acorde de que había recibido una carta en la mañana así que la busque hasta que la encontré tirada al lado de mi mesa, la abrí y en ella decía:

_"Querida Maga De Espíritus Celestiales Lucy:_

_Luego de ver tu enorme crecimiento como maga y que superaste a todos los integrantes de tu gremio nos tomamos el atrevimiento de invitarte a formar parte el consejo, tal vez digas que no ya que para formar parte del consejo no se debe ser parte de ningún gremio y nosotros sabemos que tu amor por Fairy Tail es bastante grande, pero necesitamos a personas como tu liderando y tomando decisiones sobre este mundo que está lleno de peligros para todos, como para los débiles y los fuertes, esperamos tu respuesta a mas tardar el Viernes por la mañana_

_Atte. El consejo de magia de Fiore"_

Yo…. Parte del consejo… no lo puedo creer

-Y ahora como no tengo un gremio…- tome mis cosas, la carta y mi nueva bufanda que me recordaba al día en el que Zeref mancho la bufanda de Natsu, ya tenía mi rumbo decidido, La capital de Fiore, sin duda alguna aceptaría ser parte del consejo, ya había cumplido mi sueño de ser parte de Fairy Tail y ahora iría por algo más grande…

En el gremio

-Master, ¡No puede decirle débil a Lucy!- gritaba un peli rosa enojado

-¿Acaso tu no lo has hecho?- dijo Gildarts entrando al gremio junto con Cana que estaba derramando lagrimas

-….- el peli rosa no contesto

-No te acuerdas Natsu, el día en el que Lucy, a la que todos creen una persona débil y de gran corazón dejo inconsciente a Natsu con un solo empujón- se reía Gildarts-Master… tenemos que hablar ahora- dijo Gildarts ya parado por su cuenta, ambos entraron a la oficina y no salieron en un buen rato

-Natsu, quieres que hagamos algo hoy por la noche- decía una peli blanca detrás de el

-No tengo ánimos- le decía el peli rosa a su novia… o algo así

-Vamos, no has estado con migo desde que esa p…. desde que Lucy volvió-

-Está bien, vamos- Ellos dos se fueron

En la oficina del Master

-Master… tengo miedo por lo que pueda hacer Lucy-

-De que hablas, Lucy es una chica muy amorosa-

-Y también es muy rencorosa, piense usted la hecho del gremio diciéndole que era débil y que no la necesitaban por eso, ella ahora sin duda alguna se unirá al consejo y no dudo que ya deba estar saliendo de Magnolia, si ella le guarde rencor al gremio… terminaríamos como un gremio buscado o incluso nos clasificarían como un gremio oscuro por todos los secretos que guarda este gremio…-

-Lucy no sería capaz de eso-

-Master… ella no es la misma niña que era feliz por ser parte del gremio, ella al darse cuenta que podía ser más poderosa que cualquiera… piensa que será capaz de derrotar a todo el que se le cruce en su camino y por eso no debió haber hecho eso… además usted y yo sabemos muy bien qué es lo que es Lucy y no debió entregársela al consejo de la nada, quiero que junte el grupo de magos más poderosos que estén aquí y que traigan de vuelta a Lucy-

-Tengo una mejor idea…-

Con Lucy

Adiós Magnolia… y adiós Fairy Tail… espero que se cuiden…

Y así la rubia partió con rumbo a la capital para unirse al consejo…

Con Lissana y Natsu

-Y… ¿qué has hecho últimamente Natsu?-

-Nada interesante, tratar de convencer a Lucy que no se vaya y comer, además no eh visto a Happy en todo el día…-

-El está en una cita con Charla, o al menos eso grito por todo el gremio en la mañana, el ya se despidió de Lucy…-

-…-

-No puedo creer que alguien como ella sea clase S, su magia es inservible y no es bonita, cuando era parte de su grupo no hacía nada más que estar detrás de ti y decir que la salven, creo que el Master tuvo muchas razones para echarla- decía la peli blanca muy orgullosa de sí misma

Lucy P.O.V

Iba saliendo de Magnolia cuando escuche la voz de Natsu y decidí esconderme detrás de un árbol, tenía claro de que si me veía no me dejaría irme… pero la escuche a ella… decir todo eso… algo que no aprendí después de todo lo que paso fue a ser tolerante con los insultos…

-Lissana no puedes…- el peli rosa fue callado por la gran ola de poder mágico que sintió, era magia sin olor, pero era muy poderosa y se le hacía conocida, antes de darse cuenta tenia a una rubia en frente con la mano arriba y sin darse cuenta ya le había pegado, dejo a Lissana botada en el piso y con su mano marcada a un costado de la cara

-¡A ver si me vuelves a insultar pedazo de mierda!- ¡Era Lucy! –Vamos levántate y dime todo lo que dijiste en mi cara ¡Dímelo!- estaba enojada y no podía calmarse, se quedo un tiempo callada… tomo su bolso que había dejado tirado y empezó a irse, pero algo se le tiro encima y era Lissana

-¡Quien te crees para pegarme así!- Lucy izo una maniobra casi imperceptible logro salir de debajo de Lissana para luego decir

-Si te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear con una maga del consejo… ¡Adelante!- Lucy soltó su magia, era impresionante, el cemento se rompió y empezó a elevarse, el árbol desapareció sin dejar rastro, el piso empezaba a deshacerse, Lissana no se podía mover, ella tenía miedo

-Lucy, no peles con Lissana- apenas pude hablar, su magia era demasiada, de un segundo a otro ya no estaba y yo estaba en el piso, el impulso de un solo paso boto todos los árboles del parque, Lucy llamo a Sagitaurus, el parecía diferente y sus flecha ya no eran las mismas, tenían otra forma y diseño

-Sagitaurus, por favor-

-Como usted diga Lucy-sama- el tomo una flecha y la lanzo por el lado de la cabeza de Lissana provocando que ella cayera por el impulso y quedando inconsciente

-Así que eran puras palabras… no voy a malgastar mi magia en esta basura, Sagitaurus, regresa- con eso dicho el espíritu regreso y Lucy volvió a estar normal…

-Lucy, tu dijiste que cuando volvieras querías pelear con migo, que tal si jugamos un rato-

-Oh… quieres jugar- ella no era la misma- que te parece un juego llamado "el tontito", si logras jugar… peleare contigo pero si no… no me vuelvas a hablar en la vida- ella estaba muy segura de si misma

-Juguemos-

-Si logras quitarme la pelota y tenerla por 10 segundos en tus manos peleare contigo-

-Que fácil- ella izo aparecer una pelota

-Empecemos entonces-

Ella desapareció, pero podía olerla, sabía que estaba ahí…

-No van a servir los trucos para ser invisible- en ese momento sentí a alguien por detrás de mí

-Nadie está haciendo trucos, solo estoy girando alrededor tuyo, si quieres te lo hago más fácil- ella se puso al frente de el- toma la pelota- trate de alcanzar la pelota pero sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos y no seguían ningún orden… estuvimos así un largo rato, hasta que me canse de seguir la pelota

-Bien, tú ganas-

-Fue un placer haberte conocido Natsu Dragneel- dijo eso y se fue, desapareció…

Al día siguiente, En el gremio

-¡¿Qué!?- grito el mago de hielo –No lo puedo creer….-

-¿Qué pasa Gray-sama?- decía la maga de agua al llegar al lado de él….- No… ¡No puede ser verdad!-

Todos se acercaron a ver qué estaba pasando, justo en ese momento llego el peli rosa junto con su novia que tenía una venda en su cara, el se acerco a ver qué estaba pasando, todos al verlo le abrieron el paso…. Era algo del tablón de misión, en el medio había un papel grande que tenía la cara de la rubia, debajo de este decía "Se busca", y la recompensa eran 10.000.000 de Jewels

-Mirajne… que significa esto- decía el peli rosa…

-Llego por la mañana… el Master me dijo que debía ponerlo en el tablero aun que Lucy haya pertenecido al gremio- dijo la peli blanca mayor entre sollozos…

-Nosotras tomaremos esta misión- dijo la peli roja

-No, nosotros lo haremos- decía la peli azul

-Lo haremos todos, buscaremos a Lucy y la haremos recapacitar- dijo el peli rosa tomando el papel- partiremos en media hora asique todos arréglense-

Con Lucy

-Debí haberme ido en tren- decía una rubia en medio del bosque

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte rubia- dijo la antigua maga de Raven Tail

-Flare, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu Master me mando a decirte que todo iba según el plan y me dijo que te vigilara…- dijo Flare

-Así que ya vienen por mí… Está bien, ¿Quieres comer?-

Con el equipo de "rescate"

Natsu: Lucy debió haberse ido en tren…

Juvia: Lucy ya no anda en tren, ella ahora camina

Lissana: Mas encima hay que buscarla a pie

Erza: (Ella ya se está empezando a poner molesta) Nos separaremos en grupos de a dos, Natsu tu vendrás con migo, Juvia con Gray, Wendy con Charla y Happy con Lissana, ¿Alguna duda?

Todos: No

Con Lucy y Flare

-Así que ya no eres parte de Fairy Tail…-

-El Master me exilio por decirlo de alguna manera, pero dijo que era porque tenía algo planeado, se supone que me dirijo a la capital a aceptar lo del consejo, pero antes me encontrare con Laxus y los demás para terminar lo que empezamos…-

-Te refieres a la búsqueda de la puerta sagrada al mundo de los dra….-

-¡Lucy!, donde estas- Es la voz de Juvia…

-Flare escóndete, yo hare como si voy caminando- la rubia empieza a caminar mientras que Flare la seguía entre los arboles

-¡Lucy detente!- grito el mago de hielo

-¿Qué quieren?-

-Lucy-san tienes que volver, te están buscando, incluso tienes recompensa-

-Jajá, haber si alguien logra atraparme, ahora me retiro… a y deberían usar el tren para volver-

-De que estas ha…- La tierra empezó a temblar

-Mierda-

-Vaya vaya, pensar que me encontraría con los de Fairy Tail por aquí- dijo Minerva

-Eres una cobarde, huir dejando a todo tu gremio hecho pedazos y mas encimas sabiendo que tu padre fue enviado a la cárcel por la maga a la cual pateaste golpeaste y dejaste inconsciente… que ironía que ahora los roles cambien-

-Lucy, retrocede, nosotros nos encargaremos, no dejare que te vuelvan a herir-

-Yo no me acercaría su fuera ustedes… Gray Juvia, gracias por querer protegerme, pero seguramente deban guardar su magia para poder detenerme…- Lucy soltó un poco de magia neutral, abrió el portal al mundo de los espíritus y pidió prestado el poder de todos sus espíritus, Gray y Juvia se quedaron quietos, observando cada movimiento de la rubia, ella apunto hacia minerva, y disparo, Minerva grito lo más fuerte que pudo, pero alcanzo a escaparse


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias de nuevo por todos lo reviews y como ya nos acercamos al final estaba pensando en hacer una segunda temporada pero con otro nombre XD Pero lo tengo que ver ademas claro si ustedes quieren :D bueno aquí les dejo la historia**

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que a Mashima, yo solo cree la trama**

Capitulo 4

Minerva, la maga que venció a Lucy en el Daimatou Embu, ahora acababa de escapar de Lucy y dejando a sus ex compañeros sorprendidos ella no sabía que decirles así que solo los miro… hasta que decidió seguir avanzando…

-Díganle al Master que me comunicare con el mas tarde…-

-Lucy, venimos a buscarte, todos están preocupados porque llego una misión que consiste en atraparte y nadie quiere que eso pase… y si no vienes con nosotros a las beuenas te llevaremos a las malas- dijo el mago de hielo

-¿Ustedes y cuantos más?- se burlaba la rubia

-Lucy-san por favor vuelve, todos te extrañan en el gremio- dijo la peli azul

-… No creo que quieran a una maga celestial ligada a los problemas mágicos más grandes y oscuros de mundo mágico y que ahora formara parte del consejo y que además… es débil- afirmo la rubia

-Lucy-san tú no eres débil-

-Juvia, quiero que vayas en busca de los demás, yo distraeré a Lucy…-

-Está bien… cuídate Gray-sama- con esto dicho la peli azul se convirtió en agua para buscar más rápido a los demás

-Jajajajajajajaja- se reía la rubia a punto de llorar

-Vamos Lucy, todos estamos preocupados… así que… ¡Ice Make….- El mago no pudo terminar ya que en un segundo fue derribado y dejado en el piso, y por el impulso de la rubia el grito, la rubia se sentó al lado de su casi inconsciente amigo

-No estoy jugando Gray, tu no bastas para si quiera entretenerme o distraerme, así que esperare a que todos vuelvan… si quieres podemos llegar a un acuerdo-

-D…de q…que ha… hablas- dijo el mago apenas respirando aun en el piso

-Yo no le hare daño a Juvia ni a nadie, solo si me prometes que no dirás nada de lo que te diré, y si llegas a decir algo… ¡Los mato a todos!- dijo la rubia con un todo bastante cruel

-Y… como te a… aseguraras de q…que no di…diga nada…-

-Fácil… te vigilare, ¡Flare!-

-Rubia, te dije que no me gritaras porque estoy al lado tuyo- dijo la peli roja saliendo de detrás de un árbol

-Ella… n…no es la de… Raven Tail…-

-Hola hielo…. Yo me encargare de callarte Jajajajajaja-

-Flare…. Por dios no te rías así, volviendo al tema… sabes porque soy un problema para el gremio, porque el consejo me quiere con ellos, porque era yo la que tenía que ser absorbida por el reloj, porque era yo la que tenía que abrir la puerta de eclipse… porque… yo contengo magia de Zeref, la magia negra mas poderosa y antigua-

-¿¡!?-

-Por eso decidí ocupar mi magia para algo más productivo-

-¿D…de que hablas?-

-Voy a abrir la puerta hacia el mundo de los Dragones-

-Lo sabía, rubia eres muy inteligente-

-T…tú vas a destruir el mundo- dijo el mago de hielo muy exaltado

-Te equivocas-dijo la rubia meneando la cabeza—por esa puerta solo pueden entrar y salir los Dragonslayer, por eso, el siete de Julio de este año, la protección de la puerta es más débil, permitiendo que mi magia junto con la de Zeref abra esa puerta y…- La rubia siente la presencia de alguien y Flare se oculta-Has como si nunca tuvimos esta conversación, y esto solo lo saben los magos S, incluyendo a Erza, pregúntale a ella…-

-¿¡Qué diablos Gray!?- gritaba el peli rosa-Como dejaste que alguien como Lucy te venciera… de verdad eh perdido todas las esperanzas en querer luchar contra ti- se quejaba el peli rosa sin darse cuenta que la rubia ya se encontraba parada y emanando magia, Lucy desapareció para aparecer en frente del peli rosa apunto de pegarle el puñetazo de su vida, pero Erza la echo para atrás, aun así provocando que el impulso del golpe lo empujara lo suficientemente lejos aun sin si quiera tocar su cara, Erza no lo podía creer, ni siquiera con ella peleo así de fuerte

-Contrólate Lucy, no hemos venido a pelear, solo a llevarte de vuelta- dijo la Maga de armas

-Para eso tendrán que luchar con migo-

-No es justo que peleemos todos contra ti- dijo la peli blanca detrás de Natsu

-¿Qué pasa Lissana, aun con miedo por lo de anoche?- se reía la rubia

-_Lucy… porque cambiaste… definitivamente… no dejare que sigas así- _susurro el Dragonslayer

-Lucy-san, Levy-chan está muy preocupada por ti, deberías volver- dijo la pequeña maga de viento

-Como les dije antes, tendrán que pelear con migo y todos al mismo tiempo, vamos será divertido… tengo una idea-

Todos: ¿?

-Si me ganan, volveré a ser la misma Lucy de siempre, la que siempre sonría, a la que es fácil herir, la débil del grupo, la que se tiene que esconder detrás de ustedes, la que está necesitada por pagar su renta y sobre todo… la que odiaba su **soledad**-

-Ya me canse, Rugido del dragón del viento- Grito la pequeña maga

-…-

Lucy P.O.V

Sé que Wendy no tiene la culpa de nada, pero ella decidió que yo debería volver y no quería que todo fuera como antes, y si podía evitarlo, haría cualquier cosa

-Lo siento- solté magia, y con mi mano rompí la corriente de magia de Wendy, ella al ver esto se asusto y cayo temblando… ella no tenía idea de todo el poder que estaba en mi ahora…

-Ella…- ella seguía temblando…-Tú no eres Lucy, tu no lo eres- esas palabras me dolieron… y una lagrima cayo por mi rostro… ella era parte de las personas a las que quería hacer feliz…- Tienes razón, yo ya no soy Lucy-

Todos me miraron… todos totalmente sorprendidos, y hubo alguien que se atreví a pegarme una cachetada y fue Lissana…. Le tome la mano, se la torcí y la deje en el piso… estaba enojado nunca nadie me había pegado una cachetada… creo que fue mucha fuerza, porque de un segundo a otro sentí un gran crujido y los llantos de ella… le había quebrado el brazo, Gray aun estaba en el piso, aun no respiraba bien, mire hacia los arboles ordenándole a Flare que se lo llevara de ahí, ella lo izo, luego la solté y nadie se me acerco, me miraban asustados, pero Erza, ella se me acerco con su armadura de vuelo, la más rápida, la cual aumenta sus movimientos en un 50% , y le da mayor velocidad, empezamos una pelea casi invisible, y los demás solo veían destellos, hasta que Erza cayo, con su armadura rota, ella cambio de armadura, a la armadura de alas negras, ahora la pelea era más visible, no estaba muy concentrada, pero con solo rozar su armadura, esta se destruyo dejando a Erza en el piso otra vez, ella apenas se levanto y cambio a la armadura del anillo celestial, saco 150 espadas, pero fue inútil, todas quedaron destruidas con un solo rose, pero ella aprovecho mi ataque para atacarme por la espalda, izo un gran corte en mi espalda, me caí al piso, provocando un gran impacto… me levante, me quite la capa y dije –Ahora no me contendré querida Erza- ella me miro con su cara de determinación, pero no le duro mucho, la ataque por detrás con el rayo de Regulus (El poder de Loke), deje a Erza en el piso… casi ni se podía mover, invoque a Loke para que me ayudara y para variar apareció con un gran cartel que decía "Lucy te amo", luego de que se diera cuenta de que estaba peleando se pudo serio

-Lucy, estas peleando contra tus amigos- dijo Loke

-Mira- Le mostré mi mano derecha, indicando que ya no soy parte del gremio

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Luego hablamos, ahora necesito que me ayudes… ¿Puedes?-

-Claro Lucy-

Wendy se decidió por atacar, ella aun temblaba –Yo peleare contra ella, quiero que te encargues de Lissana- el solo asintió, Lissana se acerco a Loke dejando a Natsu solo casi esperando su turno, no me llevo mucho vencer a Wendy, siempre me eh considerado a mi misma como la más débil del gremio, pero al saber que todo el poder que tengo se puedo ocupar para la magia negra… Vencí a Wendy, la tome en brazos y la deje al lado de Erza…-Perdón- dije entre lagrimas, ellas solo sonrieron, charla se puso al lado de Wendy

Charla P.O.V

Visón de Charla: Esta Lucy, en frente de una gran puerta que tiene un dragón en la parte de arriba, ella está cantando y la puerta se abre… un momento se corto pero aun sigue en blanco… algo hay algo, es Lucy y está en el piso, su cuerpo se esta deshaciendo y Natsu está llorando, al otro lado de la puerta hay…

-¡Dragones!-

Lucy P.O.V

Mire a Charla y supe que había tenido una visión…

-¡Flare!- Natsu se levanto y estaba dispuesto a pelear contra Flare

-Quiero que te lleves a Charla con tigo y nos reuniremos después, y también lleva a Gray- Flare asintió, Charla no se opuso, se fueron

-Gray-sama, Lucy porque te lo llevas-

-Porque él sabe más de lo que alguien como el debería-… no debo decirle…-Y parte de la promesa que hicimos fue que no te haría daño, así que ándate-

-Pero-

-Si no te vas el no vuelve vivo- note como los ojos de Juvia se llenaban de lagrimas.. lo siento lo siento de verdad… a mí también me duele

-¡Tu!- Natsu estaba dispuesto a pegarme pero me corrí, el se devolvió, el me iba a pegar un combo, pero toma su mano y su fuego desapareció al instante

-Te dije que no pelearía con tigo…- mire hacia Loke, traía a Lissana inconsciente- déjala junto a Erza y Wendy, y gracias Loke, puedes irte- le sonreí, el me correspondió la sonrisa y volvió al mundo de los espíritus, y para asegurarme que ella en verdad estuviera inconsciente le pegue en el estomago haciendo que saliera sangre de su boca y ella gritara, y Natsu se enojo

-Deja a Lissana tranquila-

- ¿O si no que?-

-Yo… yo juro que te matare- ¡¿?!

-Bien…- me acerque a él, deje de emanar magia tome su mano y la puse en mi pecho-Adelante, ahora puedes hacerlo, ¿No?-

Natsu P.O.V

Ella los hirió a todos, hirió a mis compañeros a mi gremio… pero… no puedo matar a la persona que amo… la mire, ella… su mirada aun no era la misma… quiero a la antigua Lucy de vuelta, no sabe cuánto me hace sufrir ver a mi Lucy así, a la persona a la cual quería proteger así que no lo podía hacer, no podía matar a la mujer que deseaba, a la que le entregue todo

-No voy a matar a la mujer que amo- ella me miro, realmente impresionada… estaba feliz, sonrojo y cayeron lagrimas por su rostro, ella se las limpio… se ve tan hermosa después de haber llorado, no me di cuenta de que mi novia, o más bien una amiga de la infancia para mi, aun estaba ahí, y ahora lo suficientemente consiente como para haberme escuchado… aun seguía sufriendo por Lucy, a pesar de tenerla al frente, llorando por lo que le dije, tal vez ella arrepintiéndose de todo lo que izo, yo sentía mi corazón vacio hace unas horas, pensé en todo, en Lucy fuera del gremio, lo triste que sería no verla y fastidiarla todos los días, lo mal que se sentiría seguir siendo el causante de sus lagrimas, que no tendría a alguien a quien proteger del frio, a alguien quien me da ánimos en cada pelea, quien me entregue su amor a pesar de las cosas que diga (por mas estúpidas que sean) ella nunca se fue de mi lado, y pensar que la deje ese día sola por ir a ver a alguien que no significa nada para mi, ella se volvió así por mi culpa y no quiero que siga así, ella me recuerda que la vida puede ser feliz aunque seas la persona más insignificante del mundo, aunque tus padres hayan muerto y que estés solo en el mundo, ella me enseño más cosas de las que Igneel podría haber hecho, me enseño lo que es amar, lo que es sentir celos y lo bien que se siente se la persona por la cual la otra daría su vida… sabía que era feliz porque ella me hacia feliz, pero cuando despareció, cuando no volvió me preocupe mi felicidad corría riesgo, mi otra mitad mi deseo todo ya no estaba y saber que cuando llegaría todo se volvería gris fue lo más doloroso, ella alegándose y yo no podía hacer nada, impotencia, rabia, tristeza y **Soledad**.. ella se estaba alejando de lo que le había provocado eso **soledad** y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero ella aun me ama y eso es lo que me importa, lo que yo necesito…

-Lucy… Perdóname, no sabía lo que era la **soledad** hasta ahora…-

-Natsu… no necesitas disculparte por algo como eso…- me soltó la mano y aproveche ese momento para tomarla por la cintura y besarla, un beso tierno que las chicas vieron y eso provoco que me sonrojara más de lo que ya lo estaba, nos separamos y ella dijo

-Deben volver, están mal, volveré en un tiempo y… Natsu… por favor no me busques, espera a que vuelva y así hablaremos las cosas- asentí, tome en brazo a Lissana y Erza, ya mejor se llevo a Wendy, nos despedimos y Lucy siguió su camino

Lucy P.O.V

Llegue a donde estaban Flare, Gray y Charla

-Charla, se que sabes lo que pienso hacer, y antes de que te vayas… quiero que me prometas que guardaras el secreto, solo me quedan 2 meses y no quiero que nadie me lo impida…-

-No lo hare Lucy, es tu secreto y lo respeto, solo espero que te arrepientas antes- con esto dicho Charla se fue

-Ahora Lucy, me vas a terminar de decir- me pregunto Gray

- A verdad, bueno como Igneel y los demás dragones "desaparecieron" ese mismo día descubrí que mi magia es capaz de abrir la puerta hacia su mundo y así Wendy, Gajeel y Natsu podrían ver a sus padres, ser felices y poder reencontrarse con ellos… eso es lo que planeo hacer con mi magia, con mi último respiro de vida abriré esa puerta trayendo la felicidad a la vida de los Dragonslayers, como mi último deseo, y aunque no la abra, mi vida igual se ira, porque me uniré con Zeref ese mismo día, y si yo soy débil la puerta no se abrirá, pero me entrene y si no la logro abrir me mezclare con Zeref y el fin del mundo vendrá…-

-¿Quién mas sabe sobre esto?-

-Erza, Mirajne, Laxus, Gildarts y el Master-

-Diablos Lucy… ¿Quién eres en verdad?-

-Yo… quien soy… yo soy la ultima maga celestial, la única persona además de Zeref que posee esa magia, la única persona que puede destruir al mundo, la única persona que puede hacer desaparecer todo incluso la vida y la existencia de todo, el universo las estrellas todo… por eso voy a dar mi vida, mi magia a la puerta, la cual luego podrá ser abierta solo por Dragonslayers de corazón puro, lo que quieran ver a sus padres…-

-No sé qué pensar…-

-Rubia, eres demasiado amable, ¿No crees que debiste haberme dicho toda la verdad?-

-Perdón Flare, ahora, Gray tu iras con nosotros, para terminar la búsqueda de la puerta y luego volver al gremio, nos encontraremos con Laxus en el siguiente pueblo, así que avancemos-

En el gremio

-Mater, debió haberme dicho antes, de verdad me preocupe-

-Lo siento Gildarts-

-Master, llego Natsu y viene con Lissana, Erza y Wendy heridas, Juvia y el no tienen ningún rasguño y Gray no viene con ellos-

-Voy-

-Gildarts, Lucy se quedo con Gray, así que seguramente ya le conto-

-Entiendo, ahora vaya a verlos-

Con Lucy

-Llegamos, ahora al centro de la ciudad- Ya en el centro

-Lucy, tardaste… ¿Qué hace Gray aquí?- pregunto el rubio

-Tuve algunos problemas, y Gay no ayudara ahora a y también Flare-

-Entiendo, los demás fueron de compras, partiremos mañana, veo que alguien viene cansado- mirando a Gray

-Peleo con migo….-

-Jajajajaja…. Y dime Gray te gustaron las técnicas que le enseñe a Lucy-

-No le veo la gracia- protestaba el mago de hielo

-Llegamos- gritaba un hada a lo lejos

-Oh… la chica del cosplay está aquí, te demoraste- decía Bickslow

-Trajiste compañía, y bastante- reprimió Freed

-No es para tanto, si hubieras visto como estaban Natsu y los demás- se reía la rubia

Todos: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

El día ya había pasado y se separaron en cuarto para poder dormir bien, Laxus y Freed, Bickslow y Gray, y Flare con migo, era una noche tranquila… pero había una presencia que me molestaba así que decidí seguir la, llegue al bosque que estaba al lado del pueblo, no había nadie hasta que lo sentí a el… a mi perdición

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a buscarte, sé que es lo que quieres hacer Lucy Heartifilia, y no va a funcionar, ni siquiera yo sé donde esta esa puerta-

-Nosotros estamos más cerca de ella de lo que crees… Buenas noches… Abuelo…-

Por la mañana

-¡Lucy! No seas floja, levanta ese trasero enorme de rubia que tienes y vístete, Laxus nos está esperando-

-Ya voy- me levante me vestí, me peine y salí con Flare, abajo en el hotel ya estaban todos listos, partimos hacia el bosque nueva mente… y ahí estaba

-Lucy, es tu turno-

-Lo sé- aquí vamos, esto es por ellos, por su felicidad, puse las manos en la piedra, en la enorme piedra que cubría algo…- Ustedes los creadores de la magia que protegen crean y destruyen este mundo muéstrenme su entrada la entrada sagrada a la vida y la muerte de ustedes la puerta para los Dragonslayer quienes viene a veros quienes vienen a reír y no a matar, los que los aman y los buscan de los que ustedes se esconden los que nos crearon, los que se esconden de su creación por miedo a ser destruidos juntos con el mundo- En la piedra se empezó a notar el sello, el sello del dragón, la piedra se empezó a mover y el piso temblaba hasta que la piedra desapareció dejando a la vista la enorme puerta que conecta a su mundo con el nuestro…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno... casi en el final, se que solo van 5 capítulos con este, pero ya esta decidida la segunda temporada, me demore un poco mas en hacer este, ya que tuve que buscar una canción y traducirla al ingles... espero que les guste mi historia y agradezco (de nuevo xDD ) sus reviews jiji**

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima, la letra de la canción tampoco me pertenece, solo la traducí y la ocupe, yo solo cree la trama :D**

Capitulo 5

En el gremio

-Chicos, llego una carta de Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Flare, Gray y Lucy, han completado su misión, y necesitan que los tres Dragonslayers vayan a su posición ahora, Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy, están cerca de la frontera del bosque de los espíritus-

-Master, ¿Cuál es la misión que ellos tomaron?- pregunto el Dragonslayer de hierro

-Lo sabrán cuando lleguen, ahora vayan antes de que sea siete deben estar ahí-

-Pero Master, mañana es siete- dijo la Dragonslayer del viento

-entonces apúrense, y no se olviden de sus exceed-

-Master, es una molestia ir a reunirse con los demás en un bosque- se quejaba el Dragonslayer de hierro

-Vamos, no los podemos hacer esperar, y si la misión debe ser terminada mañana, debemos apurarnos- aclaro el Dragonslayer de fuego

En el bosque

-Perfecto, la encontramos y ahora tenemos que esperarlos- dijo el rubio

-Freed, Bickslow podrían ir a ver si y están en el pueblo, acamparemos aquí así que ya saben donde volver- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-Claro- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Rubia, ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?- preguntaba la viciada a Lucy

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo, está bien que te arrepientas de haber hecho todo eso… con relación a Natsu, pero dar tu vida para abrir una puerta… Laxus, tu entrenaste a Lucy no tienes nada que decirle- dijo el mago de hielo

-Yo confió en ella, por eso decidí entrenarla, su fuerza de voluntad y su corazón son muy fuertes, ella sabe lo que hace y… no creo que sea un desperdicio- dijo el rubio haciéndole cariño en la cabeza a la rubia

-¡Están aquí!- gritaba el hada al darse cuenta de que los Dragonslayer junto a Bickslow y Freed se acercaban

Natsu P.O.V

Nos íbamos acercando y la vi, estaba con Laxus, el le hacía cariño y ella se reía, estaban Flare, Gray y Evergreen… ¡UN MOMENTO, GRAY!

-¡Cabeza de hielo!-

-¡Cerebro de lava!- me respondió

-No sabes que tan preocupada ha estado Juvia-

-… Estoy ayudando a Lucy… a- el miro a Lucy, ella negó con la cabeza y él me dijo –Olvídalo…-

Me iba acercando y había algo detrás de ellos, parecía un puerta y era roja y enorme, y en lo más alto de la puerta había un dragón sosteniendo una lacrima amarilla, que estaba vacía…

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Gajeel

-Es una puerta muy especial, no es así Rubia- le contesto Flare

-¿Especial?- dijo Wendy

-Sí, con ella podrán encontrar lo que tantos buscan los Dragonslayers desde el siete de Julio de hace más de 14 años…- dijo Lucy

-¿Eh?- dijimos los tres Dragonslayers

-No se sorprendan, la hemos estado buscando desde hace 6 años…- afirmo Laxus

-Es enorme y no creo que quiera pasar por ahí- dijo Gajeel

-Vamos Gajeel, si te pones a pensar, es lo que siempre han querido y yo me lo eh pasado buscando durante mucho tiempo y además me eh tenido que entrenar demasiado para poder….- Laxus miro a Lucy antes de que ella terminara- Mañana abriré la puerta, descansaremos aquí y…. _Luego ustedes volverán a casa…_-

-Dijiste algo Lucy- pregunto Gajeel

-¿Eh?... no, no eh dicho nada- sonrió

Cenamos algo muy raro que preparo Flare, nunca pensé que alguien como ella cocinara tan bien… aunque no sabía lo que era sabía bien, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarme a Lucy, y creo que antes de dormir sería una buena oportunidad, pero me quede dormido, desperté y la busque en su tienda, pero me encontré a Flare diciendo –Rubia, Rubia, Rubia- Salí de la tienda y la empecé a buscar, la encontré sentada al frente de la puerta…

-¿Qué hace una chica tan bella sola a estas horas de la noche?-

-¿Eh? Natsu, deberías estar durmiendo-

-Lo mismo va para ti Lucy- me miro y parecía que hubiera estado llorando

-Sabes… quiero ver pronto a mis padres, no falta mucho, mañana podre sé que no tiene sentido por no soy buena con las despedidas… así que mañana no me hables… ¿Si?- izo una sonrisa falsa…

-No sé de que hablas, pero no voy a dejar de hablarte, no lo hare porque quiero a mi vieja Lucy de vuelta, a la que era feliz-

-Como sabes que no soy feliz como estoy ahora…- no dejaba de mirar la puerta –yo no quiero esto… yo quería decidir mi futuro… pero el… el inmortal tiene la culpa de esto… por eso…- no la entendía

– Without a certain destination, I keep pursuing east

My own shadow is the only company

I carve the distant voice in my blank map

As I seek to whom it belongs to

We´re destined to go around further, further without end

Trying to find the fragment of my heart, I keep wandering

Your singing voice soothes even my dried soul

I won't give up finding you

Whose smile has burned into my mind…- La puerta empezó a brillar y la lacrima también... esa canción es muy parecida a la que cantaba Igneel… Lucy se dio cuenta de que la puerta brillaba y se acerco y dijo… -Ustedes los creadores de la magia que protegen crean y destruyen este mundo muéstrenme su entrada la entrada sagrada a la vida y la muerte de ustedes la puerta para los Dragonslayer quienes viene a veros quienes vienen a reír y no a matar, los que los aman y los buscan de los que ustedes se esconden los que nos crearon, los que se esconden de su creación por miedo a ser destruidos juntos con el mundo-

-Lucy, esa canción y esas palabras…- la mire y se ella estaba a punto de caer

-Después de todo si puedo abrirla…- cerro los ojos y me dijo – Solo necesito recargar mi magia y estar despierta antes de las 7 de la mañana… no me quiero despedir de Natsu…- dijo eso y se quedo dormida… no la moví, no quería despertarla yo también me quede dormido, ella se despertó y me despertó, eran algo así como las 6:54 de la mañana

-Natsu, despierta a todos… y los necesito a ustedes tres, Wendy Gajeel y tú en frente de la puerta antes de las 6:59- los despertamos y ya estábamos en posición…

-Lucy… Rubia… cuídate- dijo Flare entre lagrimas y Lucy solo le sonrió, Laxus no quería ver, estaba dado vuelta y lo único que dijo fue- Lucy, no hagas mas estupideces haya arriba-

Lucy P.O.V

-Empecemos- Vamos Lucy, es ahora o nunca, nunca habrá otra oportunidad-Natsu, tú te sabes la segunda parte, es un dueto, Igneel te hacia cantar esto- toque la puerta y la música empezó, eran justo las 7 de la mañana, y mi pelea contra en dragón de la lacrima comenzaba, mi alma iba a pelear mientras yo cantaba… (Natsu canta con letras en **Negrilla)**

-Without a certain destination, I keep pursuing east

My own shadow is the only company

I carve the distant voice in my blank map

As I seek to whom it belongs to

We´re destined to go around further, further without end

Trying to find the fragment of my heart, I keep wandering

Your singing voice soothes even my dried soul

I won't give up finding you

Whose smile has burned into my mind

At the end of the artificial paradise

Deep, deep at the bottom of the earth

I am fated to sing prayers

All alone

From the past that had nowhere to go

I weave voices going round and round

At the edge of the repeating history

I dedicate myself to the fate

Not knowing anything, I've been continuously singing

For the whole of my life

A song for the sun, a song for the rain

A gentle requiem

At the end of the road to the paradise

Warm hands were offered

But couldn´t reach me

**Sing forever**

At the distorted bottom of the dying word

I am fated to sing prayers

With the gentles voices sleeping in the forgotten past

As I change my despair to smile

I sing to the bottom of tears

At the end of the desperate paradise

I seek to the lost voice

I am fated to wander

From street to street, further and further away

In the shadow of the closed history

I long for the stolen days

The voice that echoes in the depth of my heart is agonized by suffering

My wish doesn´t reach to the everlasting paradise

It is distorted with voices and it keep vanishing away

I wanna make sure the sound of your warmth with my hands

Not hesitating to get hurt

** I will fight**

** I´ll take the life of the roaring voice**

** Let it write and sleep to the end of the world**

** If I can´t reach you after dissolving light**

** Then I'll just finish off this artificial paradise**

Please sing

I pray to protect for the bright word **I fight to put an end**

Where everyone can smile **I saw you crying alone**

A song of hope to light to tomorrow **a song of despair of shadow to bury the past**

Giving my life to it, I sing vigorously **your existence stolen from me, your voice ceases**

Let my voice float with wind till I die **a sink for the never-ending rain till I die**

History repeats itself

All voices encounter light and lead to shadow

As the repeating history

**The thumping sound of the infinite world resounds**

**To declare the end**

**All life ends and grows back again**

In paradise of light and shadow **in paradise of light of shadow**

Let my wish reach there ** let my wish reach there**

**Within the cradle of time**

** What I saw was a terribly cold dream**

** But you sang for me**

** A gentle, gentle lullaby**

** What did you wish for? **A world that doesn´t end

** What I wished for? **The end of the world…?

The chosen voice is this confused, suffering **the chosen voice is this confused, suffering**

** But continued to laugh **preserving

**And I kept on singing **and I kept on singing

**Transforming grief into happiness** Turning pain into smiles

** Are you walking towards destruction within this hopelessness **Only able to pray

**Waiting only to rescue you **Waiting to protect this world

Yearning for the intersection that is yet to come

**I wanted to end all life with these two hands of mine but I was unable to convey it**

Let´s give this circulating world peace and blessings

** Ah, unable to covey **Our wishes only left behind illusions, starting once again

** What for? Everything was stolen from you**

An endless requiem shines onto the future

**And yet you still to carry all that pain and suffering**

** Let everything of this escapable fate be released**

Let everything: light, fate and darkness, be released

(Natsu: La música no paraba y todo estaba brillando, aparecieron 3 círculos mágicos que rodeaban a Lucy mientras bailaba, tomo su bufanda y empezó a bailar con ella, luego apareció un gran círculo mágico, Lucy lo toco y salieron brillos, el ritmo siguió, apareció un gran círculo de magia que creó un campo sobre ella, este brillaba, después empezó a parpadear y luego se agrando para que ella volviera a poner las manos sobre la puerta para luego seguir cantando…)

**What did you wish for?**

Your future

**What I wished for… what for?**

That day which you can no longer return to…?

The only thing which I had been chasing after

**Was that gentle smile**

(Natsu: ella izo lo mismo que antes… bailo y aparecieron las mismas cosas, pero ahora era como si ella le cantara a algo… algo que estaba detrás de la puerta…)

**The singing voice that never dies**

Turning despair into hope

**Continuing to scream, if you were fated to be destroyed there´s no limit**

Only able to pray

**But you became further away**

At least, right now

**Let the agonized singing voice resound once more**

Let´s give this circulating world peace and blessings

Let everything: light, fate and darkness, be released

**Turning this endless despair into hope, with your singing voice**

Continue to scream, only praying

**Are you walking towards destruction in this hopelessness?**

There´s no limit, but you became further away

**There´s no limit, but you became further away**

At least, right now

Let the agonized singing voice resound once more

**What you wished for…**

**What I wished for…**

**The voice left behind contains only a sigh**

**All because I was thinking about you**

**Just one person, singing for your sake**

**Just one person humming**

…

(Natsu: Lucy… dejo de cantar junto con el final de la canción… y ahora está en el piso y su cuerpo esta brillando… y… ¡Desapareciendo!)

-¡Lucy!- grito el Dragonslayer de fuego

-¡Lucy-san!- grito la Dragonslayer de viento

-¡Lucy!- grito el Dragonslayer de hierro

-Rubia…- apenas dijo la peli roja llorando y acercándose a la maga estelar… que está perdiendo su vida… su alma

-¡Lucy!- el peli rosa corrió y tomo con delicadeza a su amada… -¿¡Que estás haciendo, desase el hechizo, vuelve a estar bien!?-

-Natsu… ya no se puede hacer nada… yo no podía seguir viviendo de todos modos…-

-De que estás hablando… podríamos haberte salvado… no tendrías que hacer esto-

-No… de todas formas hubiera muerto… Zeref… uniríamos nuestros cuerpos… en dos meses más… aproveche da gastar los dos meses de vida que me quedaban… para darles un regalo a los tres- dijo apenas la maga estelar

-Lucy-san…- decía la maga de viento llorando

-Cuando… la lacrima me absorba… la puerta se abrirá y así podrán entrar y verlos de nuevo… a los-

-Dragones…- completo Wendy

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los dos Dragonslayers restantes bastante sorprendidos

-Si… pero solo los Dragonslayers de corazón puro pueden entrar…- la rubia tocio para luego empezar a desaparecer… dejando a todos a su alrededor llorando… -Protejan al gremio… porque Zeref ira a atacar… además…- dijo la rubia casi por completa ya desaparecida – Dentro de la puerta encontraran las llamas eternas de su magia, y así tendrán su poder completo… suerte… y Natsu… te amo- dijo la rubia… Ya absorbida por completo por la lacrima

-¡Lucy!- grito el Dragonslayer mientras lloraba


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón por la tardanza, el final de la primera temporada se acerca, la segunda temporada ya tiene nombre :D Gracias por todos los Reviews y espero que les guste ya que mi fanfic participara en un concurso este 7 de Septiembre, espero por ultimo tener la primera temporada lista**

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Mashima, yo solo cree la trama**

Capitulo 6

Dentro de la lacrima…

-Donde estoy…- se preguntaba la rubia

-Dentro de la lacrima querida Lucy Heartifilia- dijo el mago oscuro

-Zeref… que haces aquí-

-Fui absorbido junto contigo, sabes que después de todo somos uno solo y hace una hora deberíamos haber estado unidos y estar destruyendo el mundo… pero decidiste adelantarte y encerrarnos aquí… para que los Dragonslayers se vuelvan más poderosos para destruirme… y a ti también- afirmo el mago oscuro

-Sabes que esta lacrima absorbe cualquier tipo de magia convirtiéndola en neutra para así poder abrir la puerta, tanto tu como yo nos debilitaremos en cuanto entren- sonreía la rubia

Lucy P.O.V

Tenía una extraña sensación, algo helado sujetaba mis muñecas, mire y vi que estaba sujetada por cadenas observe a Zeref y al igual que mi estaba encadenado, desde la lacrima podía verlo… no fue fácil tomar esa decisión, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, vi a Natsu atacado en llanto, le gritaba a la puerta y la golpeaba…

-¡Devuélvemela, ella es mía, no tienes derecho a llevártela!- al escuchar eso lagrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro

-Natsu-san por favor cálmate, Lucy-san decidió esto, ella fue la que ofreció su vida… su destino estaba escrito y no puede ni podía ser cambiado…- dijo Wendy, claro ahora que lo recordaba ella también sabia, ella nos había escuchado a Erza ya mi conversar sobre eso, después de todo sabía que no era una buena idea pero al final igual le contamos

-Wendy tiene razón, cálmate, esta fue nada más que una decisión de Lucy y nadie tiene la culpa- afirmo Gray

-¡No pueden decir eso!- gritaba Natsu-Ella es parte de nuestro equipo y no voy a dejar que de ¡su vida por una estupidez como esta!- Natsu parecía desesperado

-Natsu… no llores por mí…-

-Supongo que sabes que no te escucha- se reía Zeref

-¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado?-

-Acaso eres tonta, por algo estas aquí con vida ¿no?, además, el no te conviene, esta de novio con la hermana de la demonio y déjame decirte que anoche parecían muy enamorados- dijo Zeref

-_No…- _susurre, Zeref estaba serio

-Sé lo que sientes…- dijo el algo apenado, cosa muy rara ya que el no expresa sentimientos…-Tal vez sea raro que hable sobre esto, pero eres mi nieta, parte de mi sangre y la felicidad de mi hija- dijo el mago cabizbajo-Se que tal vez no merezco aprecio alguno de tu parte ya que te eh hecho sufrir a ti y a todo el mundo, pero no sabes lo mal que se siente que tu hija te tenga miedo, que tema que la dañes por no ser un padre bueno…-

-Estoy segura que no fuiste un mal padre, solo que tal vez debiste demostrarle más cariño y atención…- dije mientras se resbalaba una lágrima por mi rostro –Mi padre era así… El no estuvo presente como debía, se dejo llevar por

La ambición y no estaba nunca con mama y yo, ella falleció y el se volvió aun más distante… Me escape de casa y termine uniéndome al gremio con el que soñaba, el destino es escrito por alguna que otra razón-

-Creo que tienes razón…-

-Natsu cálmate- dijo Laxus al fin mirando hacia la puerta-Ella no solo era especial para ti, yo la entrene para esto, todo lo que pase para que ella diera su vida en esta estupidez, todo por Zeref- dijo molesto Laxus

-Ella lo decidió hace mas de 6 años… cuando descubrió eclipse Zeref la fue a ver a prisión… y le conto todo, ella conoció su destino y altero el tiempo en el que este sucederá, haciendo que su muerte se adelantara más de 3 años…- dijo Gray

Las cadenas empezaron a brillar, eran luces amarillas, mire las cadenas de Zeref y las luces eran negras, la lacrima se volvió roja, luego azul y por ultimo gris, las cadenas empezaron a absorber nuestra magia, dolía y mucho Zeref no se quejaba, ni siquiera se movía al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos

-¡Ahhhhhh!- gritaba la rubia, el dolor era notable, de sus manos empezó a brotar sangre la cual recorría sus brazos hasta caer al piso

-Lucy… aguanta, la puerta aun no se abre…- apenas pronuncio el mago oscuro

Era realmente inimaginable el poder mágico que necesitaría la puerta, por fuera estaban todos sorprendidos al ver como la puerta empezó a abrirse poco a poco y por dentro, era el peor sufrimiento posible, ella se retorcía y gritaba y el trataba de liberarse, tenían la misma cantidad de magia y la misma capacidad de regeneración de esta, estaban igualados tanto en poder como en dolor

-La puerta…- dijo el peli rosa

-Increíble- dijeron los demás al uníoslo

-Ya casi…- apenas dijo la rubia ya agotada y sin magia…

La puerta se abrió creando que la tierra se levantara y creara una gran ola de polvo… al interior se divisaban 6 puertas, una roja otra amarilla, una negra y otra gris, una azul y otra morada cada una con el nombre de un dragón tallado en la parte más alta de cada una…

-Igneel…- dijo el peli rosa casi en estado de Shock

-Grandine…- dijo sorprendida la peli azul

-Metallicana, no puede ser….- trato de decir el peli negro

-Ahora… todo… será me… mejor- tartamudeo la rubia

Laxus se levanto y entro por la puerta, el es un Dragonslayer de segunda generación, pero también puede entrar, Wendy y Gajeel entraron detrás de él, Natsu aun tenia lagrimas recorriendo su cara pero entro, una vez adentro los Dragonslayers las puertas se cerraron dejando a Gray, Evergreen, Freed y Bickslow junto a los tres Exceed afuera

-Lucy, no te confíes, aun falta magia para abrir las puertas hacia los dragones… y también hace falta para que aparezca la puerta de tu amigo el rayito- sonrió, solo por un momento provocando que la rubia asintiera con una leve sonrisa, ella aun seguía dolida por el arranque de magia anterior, pero lo hacía por ellos, porque sabía que aunque trate de cambiar a Zeref el también tiene un destino y ese…. Es la destrucción del mundo, si los 6 Dragonslayers conseguían la llama eterna el mundo estaría a salvo y ella no sería la causante de todo esto, su culpa nunca sería lo suficientemente pequeña para desaparecer, ella sabía que por culpa de Zeref Natsu termino en el bosque que fue cuando Igneel lo encontró y así convirtiéndolo en lo que ahora es, el destino definitivamente no se podía cambiar, la muerte de sus padres, que se uniera a Fairy Tail, que lograra ser la Maga más poderosa y se había enamorado de una persona maravillosa y su destino la obligo a desaparecer, a quedar encerrada en una burbuja de cristal mágica en la cual de seguro moriría en por lo menos unos años, su vida realmente era lo peor, ahora estaba sufriendo y sangrando amarrada a cadenas mágicas las cuales le robaban toda su magia y poder neutral, Zeref lloraba de dolor al igual que Lucy, la sangre cada vez era más y por dentro se empezaron a abrir 3 puertas y una empezó a aparecer, era la puerta para la segunda generación…

-¡Lucy no hagas esto! ¡Tu vida es mucho mejor que esto, tenerte aquí viva es mejor que encontrar a mi padre!- grito el peli rosa

-¡Cállate Natsu… No sabes cuánto abandone por esto, cuanto duele… como mis brazos se rompen y sangran todo por cumplir tu estúpido sueño de volver a ver a Igneel!- grito la rubia con la fuerza que le quedaba, haciendo que su grito sea escuchando por los Dragonslayers

-Donde esta…- dijo el rubio

-¡Lucy-san donde estas!- gritaba la peli azul

-Lucy… no gastes energía gritando- apenas logro decir el mago oscuro

-Vamos Zeref… ayúdame a abrir las puertas- el mago oscuro solo asintió

-**¡AAAAAHG!**- gritaron los dos magos encerrados en la lacrima soltando toda la magia restante que fue absorbida rápidamente por las cadenas y provocando que las 4 puertas se abrieran, Azul, Rojo, Gris y Amarillo, todas se abrieron dejando ver a 4 dimensiones diferentes

-Yo entrare- dijo el mago de Hierro

-Yo igual- dijo la peli azul, ya los dos en las puertas estas se cerraron dejando a Laxus y Natsu solos…

-Vas a entrar… ¿Cierto?- pregunto el peli rosa

-No dejare que Lucy sufra en vano, ella sabe lo que hace y está tratando de ayudar en vez de llevar el mundo a su destrucción, su Ello se hubieran unido con un solo paso todo Fiore se hubiera cubierto de muerte- con eso dicho el rubio entro y la puerta se cerro

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Lucy…- el peli rosa entro

Con Gajeel

-Enano, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Metallicana

-Metallicana… ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?- dijo el mago de Hierro

-Enano… necesitabas aprender a vivir sin mí, a poder desarrollar tus habilidades mágicas solo… porque el día en el que me tuvieras que asesinar no sería por lo que yo te enseñé si no por lo que tú solo aprendiste- el mago corrió a abrazar al dragón al que tanto extrañaba, el que le había enseñado a no confiar en nadie… pero él había puesto toda su confianza en él

Con Wendy

-¿Grandine? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto la peli azul

-Wendy… veo que has crecido y que ya estas hecha toda una pequeña Dragonslayer-

-No lo puedo creer… todos estos años buscándote, aprendiendo magia para poder encontrarte… preguntando por todas partes por los dragones y todo lo que recibía eran burlas y mas burlas…- dijo cabizbaja la peli azul

-Pequeña no te sientas mal, todos nos fuimos por el bien de ustedes, para que crecieran sin depender de nadie, para que buscaran su propia felicidad con alguien que no es inmortal- dijo Grandine

-Sé que es lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir la Llama eterna, debo matarte…-

-Pequeña… el mundo depende de ustedes, nosotros somos viejos y nuestras energías ya no son las suficientes para una pelea contra ustedes…. Así que entre los 4 hemos decidido darles las llamas sin que nosotros acabemos con nuestras vidas y que ustedes puedan salvar el mundo con la joven Lucy quiere- dijo Grandine, lo que izo que la peli rosa la mirara sorprendida

-¿Conoces a ?-

-Claro, la nieta de Zeref, el no ah hecho más que alardear sobre "La gran maga Lucy Heartifilia" a veces nos hacia reír con tanta estupidez que salía de su boca- la pequeña miraba extrañada – el siempre ha sido muy gracioso y cuando le llego la carta de que Lylia iba a ser mama no aguanto las ganas y fue a verla, pero al llegar descubrió lo que él no quería saber… lo que él no quería que pasara- dijo Grandine

-¿Qué paso?-

-La pequeña nació inmortal-

-¡¿Qué?! Lucy-san es inmortal, eso es imposible….-

Con Natsu

El solo caminaba, estaba en otro mundo ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo abandonara así? ¿Cómo pudo amarla a ella y luego por rabia eh impotencia utilizar a Lissana para olvidarla? ¿Desde hace cuando ella estaba planeando dar su vida por él, por su sueño?

-Demasiado ocupado pensando como para hablar con tu padre- dijo Igneel

-Igneel…- el peli rosa lo miraba aun sorprendido por todo lo ocurrido

-Tranquilo, ya hable con la rubia-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Ella hablo con nosotros anoche… para abrir la puerta los 6 Dragones legendarios deben estar de acuerdo, ella no quería que ninguno de ustedes muera, ella nos imploro el permiso, yo y Lucy hablamos después de la junta… me conto muchas cosas que yo ni me imaginaba que podías hacer… También me conto lo que le hiciste esa noche…- se burlo el dragón

-¡Eh!-

-Puedo oler a la gente Natsu, cuando entro supo que ella no era virgen y por lo que nos conto supe que solo tu podías haber sido ya que Gajeel tiene a la pequeñita de pelo celeste Eh… Levy, si creo que se llamaba así, aun no puedo creer lo que hiciste después… ella está dolida y no quiere saber de ti Natsu… eso es malo, un Dragonslayer solo puede tener una pareja, y lo que hiciste puede causar la muerte de la otra chica… como le dijo Lucy a si espera era algo así "Esa estúpida voluptuosa de pelo blanco que se cree la gran cosa que no hace más que alardear de esas dos sandias que carga, o si me llamo Lissana y creo que Lucy es débil, ella no haces más que esconderse detrás de ustedes, pero claro uno le muestra lo que puede hacer y después anda como un cachorro herido, hay no si ella me pego y casi me mata ayúdame Natsu, es una Zorra mal parida y de verdad no tengo nada en contra de sus hermanos pero es que ella es una puta, exhibiendo sus sandias por todo el gremio hay Natsu vayamos a una misión para poner celosa a la puta de Lucy, porque así me decía puta, con qué cara cuando me insulta a mis espaldas mientras que yo le digo todo a la cara y después anda de la mano del chico que a mí me gusta, al que yo amo y ella sonríe porque sabe que me hace daño, como la odio"- dijo imitando a la rubia- después de que descargo todo su odio golpeo el piso creo que no fue con mucha fuerza… pero dejo una marca- dijo el dragón apuntando al gran agujero que se encontraba al lado del dragón, era muy profundo…


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por todos los Reviews, de verdad les agradezco por su apoyo, bueno me demore pero aquí esta, esta noche me la pasare escribiendo haber si logro el Capitulo 8 completo :D**

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Mashima, yo solo cree la trama**

Capitulo 7

-No puedo creer que Lucy haya dicho eso- dijo el peli rosa entre carcajadas –Un momento… ¿Cómo hablaste con Lucy?-

-Ella puede salir de la lacrima… pero solo adentro de la puerta, ella está en una condición más fuerte que la de Zeref así que llegamos al acuerdo de que ella saldrá a conseguir la comida que nosotros les pediremos a ustedes…

-Yo quiero venir a ver a Lucy… cuando ella salga quiero hablar con ella-

-Eso no va a ocurrir Natsu, Ella está dolida y no quiere verte, ya te lo dije, no puedes ser más terco- replico el dragón

-Quiero verla Igneel, ella lo es todo para mi… no puedo vivir si ella, me cuesta pensar que no la veré mas- el dragón miraba divertido mientras miraba hacia arriba

-Natsu- dijo la rubia muerta de risa – Jajajaja tu diciendo eso- dijo la Rubia

-Lucy, nos van a soltar, prepárate- en ese momento las cadenas desaparecieron haciendo que los dos cayeran, haciendo que la lacrima se abriera para que los dos quedaran en el centro de las puertas

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la rubia levantándose

-Sí, que aremos… ellos están dentro y si nos ven no te dejaran volver a la lacrima-

-Yo volveré… ¿entras con migo?- pregunto la rubia

-Si- afirmo el mago oscuro

-Bien, hagámoslo- dicho esto la rubia concentro su magia haciendo que la lacrima brillara permitiendo que los dos entraran nuevamente, pero esta vez no estaban atados ni encadenados, la lacrima tomo recuerdos de sus habitaciones recreándolas dentro, así los dos entraron a sus respectivas "casas"

Dentro del apartamento de Lucy

-Todo está como el día en el que me fui con Gildarts a esa misión- Dijo la rubia teniendo un pequeño recuerdo

_-Lucy, cuidado- grito el peli naranja_

_-¡Gildarts!- grito la rubia corriendo a su amigo haciendo que el golpe le llegara a ella, los dos estaban exhaustos al igual que todo el gremio con el que se encontraba, el nuevo gremio al que se había unido Minerva_

_-No te va a servir de nada pequeña hada- dijo la maga de pelo negro entre risas y carcajadas_

_-Todavía no se ha acabado- la rubia dijo esto para luego tomar a su herido amigo y desaparecer, luego en el campamento de los dos_

_-Lucy… no tenías porque hacer eso…- apenas logro decir el mago mal herido_

_-No digas eso Gildarts, somos compañeros y debemos apoyarnos- la rubia suspiro-Casi pierdes un brazo por mi culpa-decía la rubia mientras rajaba su capa para luego amarrarla en el brazo del mago-Lo mío solo es un rasguño-decía haciendo presión en su brazo-Tu eres el que necesita atención-_

_-Gracias Lucy- dijo el mago quedándose dormido por el cansancio_

_-Aun no me agradezcas nada Gildarts- dijo la rubia levantándose y luego desapareciendo_

_En el gremio Oscuro_

_-Master, esa rubia y el otro mago son de Fairy Tail, al parecer tomaron ellos solos tomaron la orden, el plan no va a funcionar- dijo Minerva_

_-Les va a funcionar- dijo la rubia para sí misma_

_-Master-grito un mago exaltado-Hay un intruso, su magia es increíble y está muy…- el mago fue interrumpido por un rayo de Regulus, están Loke ahí, quien ahora ayudaba a la rubia a cumplir la misión, "Investigación y destrucción"_

_La rubia apareció de las sombres junto a Loke, Tauro y Virgo, todos los magos se reían, pero Minerva lucia bastante preocupada, ella había peleado con la rubia pero nunca había sentido este tipo de magia proviniendo de ella, era más fuerte de la de Titania, Su padre y de su propio Master…_

_-¡Deténganla!- Grito el Master bastante preocupado, el había sentido su magia y sabia que eso solo emanaba inconscientemente de la rubia…_

_-Hime, ¿Quiere que los detenga?- Pregunto Virgo, ella lucia diferente de cómo la recordaba Minerva, antes usaba un traje común de Maid… Pero ahora usaba una armadura Blanca y Negra…_

_-No… Virgo por favor cuida la entrada, Loke Busca mis demás llaves, las siento cerca… y Tauro tu encárgate de los que voy dejando atrás, y si necesitas ayuda Loke te ayudara- Minerva no lo podía creer, el tauro ahora tenía un hacha doble y usaba pantalones y capa junto con unas botas, y el peli naranja usaba un traje parecido al del consejo de magos, pero este era Negro_

_-Aquí vamos pequeña maga de Fairy Tail- el pretendía reírse pero un golpe en el estomago lo detuvo, no supo cuando o como ella se había movido tan rápido como para haber llegado hasta el, todos los magos se acercaba y ella solo los golpeaba, todavía no había empezado la "Fiesta" como le decía Gildarts, El Master lucia cada vez más preocupado y gotas de sudor empezaron a aparecer por todo su cuerpo, Minerva solo seguía observando, sabía que su padre tendría que venir tarde o temprano a defender al Master como lo había prometido, estaba realmente preocupada por el, era la primera vez que se sentía así…_

_-Que aburrido- dijo la rubia mientras terminaba de dar su último golpe, ahora solo le quedaban dos… El Master y la molesta de Minerva, aun la recordaba muy bien y tenía muy decidido el hecho de que la mataría sin importar como, le quedaba poco tiempo y ahora sería su única oportunidad, Lucy decidió acostarse en el piso para luego suspirar y quedarse dormida_

_-¡Que mierda crees que haces hadita!- Grito Minerva para luego lanzar un rayo de Plasma_

_-__**¡No me molestes mientras duermo!**__- grito la rubia para luego extender su mano y detener al rayo de plasma –Eres muy débil Minerva, no sé como lograste entrar en un gremio oscuro- dijo la rubia mientras el plasma que antes había detenido empezaba a desaparecer por la magia de la rubia_

_-Tu….tu eres un monstruo- apenas pudo decir la maga_

_-Lo sé… sabes, me lo han dicho en mis últimas 3 misiones- dijo después de un gran bostezo – Ahora acabare con ustedes para poder ir a dormir-_

_-¡No te lo permitiré!- alguien se había atrevido a gritarle, ella se levanto enojada para luego ver al Ex – Master de Sabertooht_

_-Que interesante, un renegado… mas Jewels para mi- sonrió la rubia haciendo que los dos miembros y el Master se enojaran_

_-¡Quien te crees que eres para venir a atacar a mi Master!- dijo el hombre de cabello blanco_

_-Heartifilia Lucy, La maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail- Con esto dicho Lucy soltó toda su magia, un rayo de Luz rompió el techo luego el piso para luego traspasar el cielo y las nubes (Para los que no han leído el Manga Minerva se unió a un gremio subterráneo, ósea que está oculto bajo tierra), su poder era enorme, la tierra temblaba y los magos tenían miedo, el miedo les invadía cada gota de sangre, cada parte de su ser le temía a la rubia-Ahora acabare con ustedes- con esto dicho la rubia desapareció para luego aparecer golpeando al ex – Master luego a minerva y al Master, el Master se levanto al igual que los otros, apenas se mantenían en pie…_

**_-Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos...  
Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,  
Hazte conocer a mí  
O Tetrabiblos...  
Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...  
Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola  
O ochenta y ocho signos...  
Brillen!  
URANO METRIA!-_**

_Con eso dicho todo desapareció, Minerva el Ex – Master y el Master estaban en el piso inconscientes, ella miraba hacia arriba, había hecho un hoyo y se podía ver el cielo, ese cielo celeste y lleno de nubes_

_-Espero que Gildarts no se despierte… Debo hablar con el Master…- dijo la rubia para luego saltar hacia arriba y empezar a correr, detrás de ella venían sus espíritus_

_-¿Hime, quiere que llame a su Master?- pregunto virgo_

_-Está bien Virgo, pero no tardes- ella sonrió y Virgo le correspondió para luego adelantarse_

_-Luuucy-san volveré Muuu- dijo Tauro para luego desaparecer_

_-Arigatou Tauro-_

_-Lucy… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros luego de que… des tu vida?- apenas logro preguntar el peli naranja_

_-Los llevare con migo, no moriré, solo seré transportada dentro de la lacrima- el peli naranja sonrió al escuchar eso, ella miro hacia atrás encontrándose a un muy sonriente Loke lo cual izo que ella también sonriera…_

_Fin del recuerdo_

-En verdad fueron buenos tiempos…- ella se recostó en su cama… al instante se sonrojo al recordar que había ocurrido la última vez que durmió ahí… -E… Creo que mejor voy a visitar a Zeref- suspiro la rubia para luego salir de lo que sería su nueva casa… un nuevo hogar en el cual sabía que no estaría sola, en el cual nadie la abandonara y pisoteara, no volvería a ser herida, y ahora tenía alguien de su familia con ella…

-¡Lucy!- ella se detuvo y miro hacia abajo, vio a Wendy y a Laxus

-Chicos estoy aquí arriba, en la lacrima- grito la rubia, ellos miraron la lacrima sintiendo una magia muy cálida provenir de ella, era Lucy, en verdad estaba ahí dentro, no estaba muerta… y nunca lo estaría

-¿Quieren salir?-pregunto la rubia

-No- dijo la peli azul

-Queremos verte-afirmo el rubio, ella estaba extrañada-sabemos que puedes salir de la lacrima, y que solo puedes permanecer dentro de la puerta- ella no tenía nada que hacer, lo sabían…

-¡Zeref!-

-¿¡Que pasa Lucy!?- grito el mago de cabellos negro asomándose por un balcón

-Saldré un rato, espérame aquí- el mago solo asintió para luego volver a adentrarse en su mansión-Bien… ahora- desde afuera la lacrima empezó a brillar y al parecer algo se abrió, soltando algo así como un polvo mágico que a los segundo se convirtió en Lucy

-Lucy-san, están bien, menos mal ya me estaba empezando a preocupada- la pequeña maga iba a abrazarla, pero ella la detuvo

-Mi cuerpo no es real- suspiro-solo es magia- los dos magos se sorprendieron, la magia era perfecta sin duda alguna ese era el cuerpo de Lucy perfectamente hecho

-Vaya que has estado mejorando Rubia- dijo Grandine a través de la puerta Azul

-Grandine, cuanto tiempo, ¿tienes la comida que pidió Zeref?-

-Sí, pasa- los tres magos entraron, Lucy ya conocía el lugar y Wendy había aprovechado de dar un vistazo, pero Laxus no hacía más que mirar para todas partes, caminaban sobre nubes, era de esperarse si era la Dragona del aire

-Sugoi- fue lo único que dijo el rubio

-Aquí, toma rubia- dijo Grandine entregándole 5 bolsas a Lucy

-Arigatou Grandine- dijo sonriente la rubia para luego empezar a marcharse siendo seguida por los magos

-No quiero que Natsu sepa que puedo salir de la lacrima, ¡Escucharon!- los dos magos saltaron ya que no se esperaban esa reacción de la rubia

-Tranquila Lucy-san, Natsu-san no sabrá nada- afirmo un tanto asustada Wendy

-En ese caso me retiro, Zeref tiene hambre-

-Adiós Lucy- dijo el rubio

-Adiós Lucy-san- Lucy alzo su mano como forma de despedida para luego volver a entrar a la lacrima, haciendo que esta brille

-¿Por qué hablan solos?- esa voz, era Natsu

-Estamos hablando sobre la fuerza de poder que encontré en mi puerta…_Lucy nos debes una_-dijo el rubio cortante

-Ya veo- dijo el peli rosa totalmente despreocupado… como siempre… Lucy lo observaba, incluso después de todo el hecho de que no la volviera a ver no le afecto en nada… pero ya no tenía nada que hacer contra eso, ella sabia sus sentimientos desde un principio, el amaba a Lissana, Lucy podía decir de todo sobre Lissana pero eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que era ella quien el amaba…

Lucy P.O.V

Siempre es lo mismo, solo lo observo, tan despreocupado, ni siquiera busca la forma de sacarme de aquí, pero no lo podía culpar el no sabía nada de lo que ella está enfrentando ahora para que ellos salvaran el mundo de Zeref, el destino podía ser cruel pero nunca más que la **Soledad** nunca iba a ver algo comparado con eso, ella se dirigió rápido a la cocina, quería sorprender a su abuelo, quería darle algo de cariño… lo que tanto les había faltado a ellos estos últimos años…

-Listo…- le había hecho una torta, no era la primera vez que hacia una, desde hace un par de años aprendió, para poder celebrar ella misma si cumpleaños… definitivamente le iba a encantar la torta, ya que recordaba que su madre le decía que tenía los mismos gustos de su abuelo (en lo dulce), ella iba caminando hacia la casa de Zeref cuando escucho a Natsu, se detuvo y decidió sentarse para escuchar… después de todo no sería una buena idea haberse quedado ahí

-No hay nada que hacer, no tratare de ayudarla- dijo Natsu

-Natsu-san pero Lucy… ella dio su libertad por nosotros, tenemos que sacarla de esa lacrima- dijo Wendy apenada, se sentía culpable

-Lucy decidió estar encerrada en esa cosa, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya no es una niña, por mi puede hacer lo que quiera- esas palabras dolieron y su control de la ira se iba… y eso no era bueno… su control de la magia dependía de su control de ira…

Natsu P.O.V  
Ya estoy cansado, la eh perseguido, la eh amado siempre y ella decide encerrarse por el resto de su vida porque quiere que vea a mi padre, eso es ridículo, yo lo podría haber encontrado, yo podría haber derrotado a Zeref por mi cuenta…

-Lucy decidió estar encerrada en esa cosa, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya no es una niña, por mi puede hacer lo que quiera-era lo que sentía en ese momento, tenía que decirlo, ya no me iba a guardar eso dentro mas, de la nada el piso empezó a temblar, la puertas se abrían y cerraban, la lacrima brillaba de nuevo pero ahora era de color Negro, empezó a hacer frio, Gajeel salió de la puerta, estábamos todos ahí tratando de encontrar una solución, tenía miedo… recordé nuestra pelea contra Grimorie Heart, cuando el miedo nos invadió, en ese momento para salir del transe recordé lo que Gildarts me había dicho, pero ahora no funcionaba, luego recordé que en ese momento tenia a Lucy abrazada, ella estaba cerca mío y eso me traía confianza y seguridad… pero ahora ella no estaba, la magia que brotaba de cada centímetro del piso, del aire… todo era oscuridad, dolor y mucha **Soledad**, ni siquiera Gildarts tenía una magia así, tenía que ser Zeref… él era el único mago oscuro capaz de hacer esto-¡Zeref! Que le hiciste a Lucy, porque su magia no se siente-

Lucy P.O.V

El muy atrevido dijo que mi magia no se sentía… pues yo los haría sentir miedo, mucho más miedo del que se pudieran imaginar…

-¡Lucy detente!- Zeref venia corriendo… no lo podía escuchar… mi vista… se nublaba, lo vi acercarse preocupado..

-T… te hi… hice un pas… pastel- caí inconsciente…


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno chicas/os (si es que algún chico lo lee) después de tanto tiempo que los tuve abandonados vuelvo a subir otro capitulo, perdónenme si los hice esperar mucho, Gracias por todos sus Rewies :D **

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Mashima, yo solo cree la trama**

Capitulo 8

Lucy P.O.V

Sentí el calor de alguien, me estaban tomando en brazos y e llevaban probablemente a mi departamento

-Natsu…- ¿Por qué balbuceo su nombre? ¿Todavía lo amo?

-No, soy yo Zeref, solo descansa que yo me ocupare de todo…- asentí, el era mi abuelo, no uno normal pero era sincero…

-Zeref… Gracias…- me volví a dormir

Afuera de la lacrima

-Se detuvo- dijo el peli negro

-Esa… magia…-

-¿Qué pasa con esa magia?- pregunto exaltado el peli rosa

-No era de Zeref-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Era de Lucy… Natsu-san debemos sacar a Lucy-san de ahí, o si no ella será absorbida por la magia negra de Zeref-

Natsu estaba en silencio, Lucy se volvería una maga oscura y eso no sería bueno, si eso pasaba el amor en el corazón de Lucy se iría para siempre y sus emociones ya no serian las mismas terminaría hasta derrotando a todo el consejo, debía detenerla, de repente un humo negro empezó a brotar de la lacrima, Wendy retrocedió, era Zeref

-Natsu, tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿Cómo está la rubia?- pregunto Gajeel

-Está en su habitación descansando, nunca había soltado tanta magia en una sola vez, debería dormir por lo menos una semana- Gajeel y Wendy asintieron y luego abrieron las puertas para poder entrar con sus padres

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar Zeref?-

-Es sobre Lucy, no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar… nunca mas mientras estés vivo-

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres para decirme que no puedo acercarme a la persona que amo!?-

-Soy su abuelo, mientras estés vivo…-

-Como que mientras esté vivo, Lucy solo es un año menor que yo-

-Lucy es inmortal-

-…-

-No tengo tiempo para decírtelo todo, pero su madre, mi hija era inmortal… y por ende Lucy también lo es-

-Zeref… déjame ver a Lucy, por favor…-

-Solo podrás estar dentro de la lacrima 2 horas, aprovecha el tiempo- Zeref estiro las manos hacia Natsu, de sus manos salió humo negro atrapando a Natsu, los dos entraron a la lacrima

Dentro de la lacrima

-Diablos, me duele la cabeza- se levanta-Zeref, donde estas- sale de la habitación, y empieza a caminar hacia la mansión de Zeref

-Lucy, alguien vino a verte- dijo Zeref

-Hola Lucy- dijo el peli rosa

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!-

-Necesitamos hablar- Zeref miro a la rubia y ella asintió, Zeref se fue a su mansión

-Ven- dijo la rubia empezando a caminar hacia su habitación

Fuera de la enorme puerta

-Gray, tienes idea de cuánto tiempo debemos quedarnos a esperar-

-Para ser sincero Laxus, el Master dijo que vendría junto con Lissana, Cana y Juvia para poder sellar la puerta luego de que Natsu y los demás salgan-

-¿Entonces van a dejar a la estúpida de Lucy dentro de la puerta?-

-Lissana-san no debería decir eso-

-Lissana, Juvia que están haciendo aquí- dijo Freed

-Vine a buscar a mi novio, y a encargarme de Lucy-

-¿Cuál es tu problema con Lucy?- pregunto enojado Gray

-Mi problema es que me quiere quitar a Natsu, desde que ella llego a Fairy Tail no ah hecho más que coquetear con el-

-Tú eres quien se entromete entre los dos- dijo Evergreen

En la habitación de Lucy (dentro de la lacrima)

-Bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Lucy, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me dejas? ¿Qué paso con tu sueño de ser parte de Fairy Tail el resto de tu vida? ¿Qué quieres que haga con los recuerdos que tengo de esa noche, que los olvide, que los borre? ¿Acaso darte mi todo, haber perdido tu virginidad con migo no significa nada para ti?- Natsu parecía que quería llorar

-¿Quieres que lo responda todo?- suspiro – Lo hago por el bien del mundo, no te estoy dejando a ti si no que a mi vida, mi sueño pues gracias a ti lo cumplí, en tanto a lo de esa noche…- Lucy no pudo terminar ya que la habitación empezó a desaparecer-Diablos, ¡Zeref!- la mansión de Zeref también estaba desapareciendo

-¡Lucy que está pasando!- Lucy lo fulmino con la mirada

-Sácalo de aquí ahora- fue demasiado tarde, las cadenas aparecieron desde la parte alta de la lacrima, cadenas negras tomaron a Zeref y cadenas doradas tomaron a Lucy, Natsu estaba anonadado, el no entendía nada

-Natsu sal de aquí ahora-

-…-

-Lucy esta en shock, no sirve de nada si le dices que salga- las cadenas empezaron a brillar al igual que la lacrima

-No quiero que vea esto- dijo Lucy entre lágrimas

-Los voy a sacar de ahí-

-No toques las cadenas, ellas son dueñas de nuestra vida si las dañas… dañas nuestra alma- dijo Zeref

Las cadenas de Lucy empezaron a brillar pero ahora el brillo era mucho más fuerte que antes-Aaaagh- grito la rubia

-¡Lucy!- los brazos de Lucy empezaron a sangrar al igual que sus tobillos y su cabeza, lo mismo pasaba con Zeref, las lagrimas de Lucy se mezclaban con su sangre

-Sal de aquí, no quiero que veas esto- dijo Lucy

Natsu miro hacia afuera de la lacrima y vio como la puerta se abría, ahora lo entendía Lucy estaba sufriendo solo por darle más poder, el no tenía idea de que este seria para luego vencerla a ella…

-La lacrima te soltara Natsu, prepárate porque volverás al mundo mortal- dijo Zeref

-No quiero volver- en ese momento Natsu desapareció de la lacrima…

Fuera de la lacrima

-¡Basta ya!- grito el Master al ver a Freed Bickslow Lissana Mirajne Erza Juvia y Gray en posición de batalla

-Master, discúlpenos por favor- dijo la peli roja

-La puerta se está abriendo, Erza Mirajne y Gildarts prepárense para el sellado-

De la puerta salió una contenta Wendy, un orgulloso Gajeel y un callado Laxus pero no salía Natsu…

-¿Dónde está Natsu?- pregunto la menor de los Strauss

-El aun no…- Natsu sale de la puerta con la cara tapada por su bufanda-¿Natsu-san que ocurre?- termino de decir la maga del viento

-…-

-Natsu- el miro para encontrarse con el rostro de un Lissana muy enojada y sabia que quería una explicación

-Natsu, debemos sellar la puerta, apúrate-Dijo el Master

-¿Qué hay de Lucy?- Pregunto Erza

-Sting y Rogue abrirán la puerta desde la otra parte y luego la puerta se cerrara durante dos años exactos- Afirmo Gildarts con tono de tristeza.

Natsu salió de la puerta y miro la lacrima… _Prometo sacarte de ahí, no te volveré a dejar sola nunca más, no te heriré nunca más… solo no me dejes…-_¡**Lucy**!- Grito Natsu

Desde dentro de la lacrima

-No me llames- Dijo la rubia entre lágrimas

-No llores por él, Debe pagar por todo el dolor que te causo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Venganza Lucy, debes demostrarle al Rosadito ese que con una Heartifilia no se juega, te hirió boto y dejo, no pendo en tu dolor en ningún momento, te arrebato la virginidad y después se acostó con su ex – novia, Lucy debes reaccionar, cualquier persona que te ame no haría nunca algo como eso, su despecho y odio fue mas grande que el amor que tiene por ti-

-Yo… Zeref… Ayúdame a vengarme de el, a demostrarle que ya no lo necesito…- _No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, unirme con Zeref el mago oscuro más poderoso…_

-Si quieres más poder… Debes ser una maga oscura-

_Lo sabia… pero no hay opción, lo hare y no daré paso atrás_-Lo hare, me volveré una maga oscura-

En Tenroujima

-No… ¡Zeref que le estás haciendo a Lucy!- Grito la primera Master Mavis _Si ella se vuelve una maga oscura el mundo ver a su fin, y nadie podrá detenerlos… Lucy será consumida por los 7 pecados y se convertirá en la maga más poderosa en el lado de la oscuridad… debo encontrarla, debo encontrar la manera de hallar a Lucy antes de que termine su trasformación_

En el gremio

-Master- dijo Laxus

-Lo sé, Lucy está siendo consumida por su odio, y el objetivo de Zeref se está volviendo realidad…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer abuelo?-

-Laxus, quiero que tu entrenes a Natsu, que lo vuelvas nuestra última arma-

-Me está diciendo que Lucy no tiene salvación…-

-Lo lamento Laxus, pero… su poder es increíble, incluso encerrada en la lacrima es como si estuviera al frente mío en este momento…-

-Llevare a Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Charla y a Natsu a Tenroujima a entrenar, los hare fuertes para que puedan vencer a… a mi… alumna-

-Se que será difícil tanto como para ti como para Gildarts, pero quiero que sean fuertes y bloquen todas sus emociones en el momento de la batalla-

-A si lo haremos Master- dijo Gildarts acercándose a los dos

-¿Escuchaste todo no?- Gildarts asintió –No dejare que mi alumna se vuelva una maga oscura-

-Crees que yo no, la derrotaremos por su bien, el de toda la humanidad y por todos los magos-

En la lacrima

-Es hora Lucy, abrirán la puerta desde el otro extremo, prepárate…-

-Lo estoy Zeref, ellos se irán y nuestro entrenamiento comenzara-

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!- gritaba un rubio

-No grites Sting, eso me irrita… ¡Lucy!-

-Tsk, y me dices que no grite…-

Humo empezó a salir de la lacrima y apareció Lucy

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto la rubia


End file.
